Dog Demons Over Flowers
by no ideas
Summary: Kagome Higurashi , a human student attending a school for the most elite and powerful in Japan, gains the attention of the most terrifying and sadistic heir in the worst possible way. Sess/Kag pairing,Alt. Uni, An Inuyasha/Hana Yori Dango Twisted story!
1. Chapter 1 This Means War!

**Dog Demons Over Flowers  
**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi , a human high school student attending a school for the most elite and powerful in Japan, gains the attention of the most powerful and sadistic heir in an unwanted way. Sess/Kag's pairing, Alt Univ, Some parts characters can be OOC, A little bit of Kag/Inu in the beginning.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha,I don't own Hana Yori dango, I don't own diddly squat,if you sue me, all you'll get is half a sandwich, I already ate the other half. **

**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction. It is a Inuyasha story with a Hana Yori Dango twist( if you haven't read the manga or seen the anime or jdrama it's great). It is a sess/kag pairing, she will be lusting after Inuyasha for a while though so some Inu/kag. ALSO, If anyone knows of a good Beta reader or you are a good beta reader and you would like to beta for me for this story,please contact me and let me know!  
**

_Italics are Kagome's thoughts,_

Later chapters we will have Sesshomaru's thoughts.

**Chapter 1- This Means War! **

"Oh you got a new Louis Vuitton bag? " a girl exclaimed while walking in the direction of the main building on campus.

"Yes, Chanel premiered a new limited edition watch this week and I just had to have it, so my dad took us to Hotel George V in Paris so I could get one along with my new handbag." the second girl said

"Oh I've stayed there! When I went to fashion week. " The girls friend replied

Kagome kept sweeping the walkway in front of campus,rolling her eyes at the superficial bitches that attend that school.

_The only thought that soothes my disgust is,_

_Just two more years, just another two years and I am out of this hellhole. I'm so sick of saying that and I'm only two years in._

_I just want to get through this school as soon as possible, that is my one and only wish. _

_I am a student at Four Souls school, demons and humans from high society and noble family backgrounds come to this school as an elevator from kindergarten to the university. Everyone from the outside world, admires this school though. The students get chauferred to and from school everyday, they buy the best clothes,the best cars,and it is all about social status. _

_This school was founded so that the best of the best would be developed here, the most powerful humans and demons, most of which have high noble blood attend Four Souls school.. Few humans with holy powers attend here, I am one of them. I am here on scholarship because of my priestess abilities, it was discovered I have priestess powers and this is the only school that can teach me how to tap into those powers properly. Or so they say, in this society, it is a revolutionary idea that humans and demons work together. _

_Most demons , the lower class and others stay in a barrier created for them long ago,they are not allowed in the human world. The higher the power the more likely they disguise themselves in the human world in order to survive. The demons with high powers appeared so human many did not even need magic spells to disguise their appearance. Many of them had many years of knowledge so they achieved status in the human world by appealing to what most humans adore, money and power. With money and power they won the humans respect, after living so long and surviving, they were just concerned with Co-existing with the humans. That is where the idea of The Four Souls school came about. I am a commoner in this school, a human, so I try to stay invisible, out of everyone's way. The sooner I graduate this school the better. _

She heard sounds of students gasping and whispering words of disgust as they flocked to unfolding scene.

"Kagome, What's going on? " Kagome's only friend at that school,Ayame, grabbed her arm and asked.

"It's the D4 Again!" , Kagome replied as she narrowed her eyes at the crowd of student gathering around the human kneeling on the ground. Sesshomaru glared at the boy as he calmly stated, " you brushed dust on my pants human."

The scrawny boy apologized repetitively while placing his forehead on the ground.

"If all conflicts were resolved with "I'm sorry" then we wouldn't need Demons,or law enforcement now would we?" Sesshomaru stated.

"Clean this filth off my pants." He added, practically barked actually,at the shaking human.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama! Right away Sesshomaru-Sama!" The boy replied as he vigorously cleaned off his pants.

Sesshomaru walked four steps and slashed apart a garbage can with his poison whip.

"That human made a mess,clean it up." Sesshomaru scoffed as he regally brushed his snowy silver hair over his shoulder and walked away.

Kagome dropped her dustpan and broom in shock as she watched the D4 walk away. The D4 are the most powerful,rich and popular students at Four Souls school. The leader of them was the worst, that annoying ,arrogant,jackass of a Dog demon , Sesshomaru Tashio. His golden eyes and snowy silver hair gave away his noble birth, but the crescent moon on his forehead gave away the fact that he was the heir to the Tashio empire, and the demonic heir to the west.

_It was just a little bit of dust ! The guy was just cleaning it up!_

She watched as a similar silver haired half demon stepped forward. He walked up and picked up the pieces of the garbage can and placed them down next to empty garbage cans. The ears on top of his head swiveled as they picked up his friend calling back to him.

"Inuyasha! what the hell are you doing? Leave that garbage for the humans to pick up!" D4 shouted at Inuyasha.

His golden eyes met Kagome's eyes, as her body went rigid. He shared the same eyes and hair as Sesshomaru He turned around and walked off with his friends, leaving Kagome completely bewildered by his behavior.

_What in Kami's name was that? Was that Inuyasha Takahashi? _

Kagome stood on the patio, looking at Ayame as she leaned up against the building, studying Kagome's face.

"Kagome,Are we friends? Ayame asks her, Kagome's eyes widen as she listens to her keep talking. " Because when I see things like that I wonder if I have any friends at all at this school,. Whenever those incidents happen people just watch or laugh, even though I'm a part of it all. I wonder, Are we really friends?"

Kagome breaths in, blinks and replies, " It's the same for all of us ."

"But sometimes I feel we aren't even friends Kagome." Ayame protested.

"It's not like that Ayame! We are friends, I consider you a friend, really you are my only friend here at this school." Kagome muttered.

"Really?" Ayame probed.

"Yeah, Of course, I wouldn't lie to you." Kagome responded.

_Wow that was an intense moment. I wonder where that came from. Here we were , so different yet both thinking the same thing, friends. We didn't want to feel alone here. _

Ayame waved her hand in Kagome's face to break her reverie as she laughed and ran off to the staircase

"Hey! I know this great Cake place , would you like to stop by before we go home today?" Ayame asked as she slipped at the top of the staircase.  
"Watch out !" Kagome exclaimed.

Ayame fell down the steps, landing at the bottom of the steps on her butt, in between someone's legs, with her foot firmly squashed into said persons face.

"Ow, ow ow! Kagome! Help me up!" Ayame cried as she peeled her shoe off of someone's head.

"Ayame, behind you." Kagome stuttered with wide fearful eyes.

Ayame slowly turned around as shock and horror stuck her face. There stood the leader of the D4, Sesshomaru Tashio, a shoe print on his face, glaring at Ayame.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said, while narrowing his eyes at Ayame.

_Oh Shit! What now! What am I going to do! _Kagome thought as she watched the cataclysmic even that was about to happen.

"Are you okay Sesshomaru?" one of the D4 asked

"Of course I'm not okay you morons!" Sesshomaru barked at them.

He returns his attention to the now crying hysterical blubbering girl in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I am really sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry." Ayame chanted while crying.

"You have a lot of guts to do that bitch" Sesshomaru spat at her. The smell of the most delicious blood Sesshomaru has ever had the pleasure of smelling tickled at his senses as he now noticed another human girl standing nearby. The fact that the scent of her blood smelled so enticing to him was tucked away into the dark corners of his mind as he soaked in her form from head to toe. A normal looking slip of a human girl,with the most expressive shocking blue eyes he had ever viewed looked up at him and glared with hatred.

"She says it's not her fault!" Kagome exclaimed as Sesshomaru turned around to leave.

"Don't say anything more human, you know what will happen to you if you do" Sesshomaru calmly stated as he continued to walk away. She considered his rude remark for less than a second before she reacted to his audacity.  
"Just wait a minute!" She shouted while running after him, " She says she was sorry, it was an accident, just forgive her!." She said. As the words left her mouth her eyes went wide with shock at the look of disgust that swept across his face.

"What's this? Some cheap show of friendship? How laughable." Sesshomaru chuckled as he brushed right by her. Kagome dug her nails into her palm as her hair covered her eyes , disguising the blind rage that was flowing inside her. Her powers crackle to life and push against his powerful demon presence. Her feet seem to move of their own accord as she marches up him once more.

"Your really starting to piss me off Doggy-boy!" Kagome yelled while pointing at his face.

"Doggy- boy?" Sesshomaru pondered while he looked up to the side impassively.

"Yeah, you you a problem with that?"Kagome replied with renew rage at his impassive attitude . She narrowed her eyes and scrutinized the rest of the D4 as she spat at them, " You are always intimidating people because your dad is rich and powerful, but in reality you haven't achieved anything on your own."

Sesshomaru listened to her outburst as he studied her face, her blue eyes sparkled with rage, but soon died down and now showed fear. Yes, an emotion he loved to see, as soon as she realized her actions, and what persons she is offending, she knows her days are numbered. Her eyes widen in shock as she gazed as his impassive face. He calmly brushed by her again and walked off. The shock rooted her in place as she noticed the whole student body of Four Souls school along with Ayame, viewing her with the same shock mirrored on their faces

_This is what I was trying to avoid... I was just trying to make it through this school without standing out. Two years, just two years, that is sounding like a long way away right about now. What have I done? My time here is numbered. Time, Oh crap! I almost forgot!Oh My gosh! I don't have time for this! I'm going to be late for work at the Sweets shop! _

Kagome grabbed her backpack and raced through the crowd of people towards the exit in a desperate attempt to make it to work on time. Her family didn't have much money so grabbing a cab was out of the question. The Nike Express is the only choice for common humans such as her. After a short time of sprinting, she arrived at work with minutes to spare, She washed her hands and put on her apron. Then making her way to the to join her long time childhood friend Sango at the sweets counter arranging the pastries.

"Oh hey Kagome! You made it just in time! Oh, Check out this new trinket I made with some demon parts and technology." Sango stated as she turned to face her and reveled a small device that resembled a bunny rabbit, with two metallic thumb pads and a light up digital screen. " It shows your mood, and how you are feeling, I haven't really tested all it can do yet, but it isn't harmful. Here let me try it on you!" Sango said as she grabbed Kagome's hand and placed her index and middle finger on the thumb pads. The device beeped as the colors changed from green to blood red.

Sango studied Kagome's face and laughed nervously.  
"Eh, Kagome, um, are you okay? How are you feeling?"

Kagome sighed and slumped her shoulders in defeat as she retold the events that happened that day to her friend.

"Way to go Kagome! Aren't you proud of yourself!" Sango exclaimed as she smiled and playfully slapped her shoulder.

"I am regretting it, I really didn't want to stand out, I wanted to be invisible until I graduated, I stick out there enough as it is. " Kagome mumbled defectively.

" You weren't like that in middle school, whenever there was a problem you always faced it head on." Sango replied while tapping her chin in thought to kagome's recent behavior.

_Thats right! I was ashamed of myself before, seeing them treat people with such cruelty and just walking along like another drone minding my business. I kept thinking only of myself when I could have been making a difference._

"But this D4 does sound pretty bad." Sango added as an afterthought.

"Yeah" Kagome snorted, "Especially that Sesshomaru! What a frigid asshole!"

"The Four Souls School is a high class school for the powerful and rich, it's a dream for most demons to ever go there,nevertheless humans and commoners." Sango stated.

" I think it was a mistake to attend that school anyways, but I have my reasons." Kagome replied while watching Sango grab a pastry to snack on.

"Why do they call themselves the D4 anyway? "Sango asked before she took a bite of her snack.

" I think it means the Demonic four, or maybe the Daiyoukai 4, I don't know I think it's pretty stupid any way you look at it." Kagome responded.

"They seem so glamorous and powerful! Oh that's right, they're rich too!" Sango replied with a surreal look towards the heavens,still chewing on her pastry. She was interrupted from her dream scape by Kagome's finger waving in her face.

"Hey, they might look nice but don't forget they're assholes!" she fumed back at her friend's momentary lapse of judgment.

"Is that so?" Sango asked, "Are all four of them really like that?"

"Yes, they are!" Kagome hastily retorted, as an image of golden eyes and dog ears flashed in her mind.

_It seemed like Inuyasha, might be different from them. What am I saying, I must be imagining things. Note to self, Ignore those little voices._

Kagome shook her head clearing away her thoughts as Sango handed her the toy she made, and another pastry she grabbed.

"Here Kagome, have this and try not to look so down. It's almost time to go home." Sango said as she tapped on her watch.

As she walked home that night she failed to sense the masked presence watching her from the skies. Golden eyes glowed with the hunger of a predator stalking his prey. He was confident she would break just like all the others, she was a weak pathetic human after all.

Kagome obliviously walked to the direction of her shrine. He grandfather worked for a section of the government that allowed them to live on that shrine, since their family had been living there for so long. She walked into her house after taking off her shoes.

"I'm home!" She yelled out.

Her mom,grandpa and brother looked up excited to see her return.

"Dinner's ready sis! Sit down! We have crispy fried chicken skin tonight! How was school?" Souta asked

"You know how you can enjoy these chicken skins twice as much Souta?" Grandfather asked "I'll tell you how, by smelling the vapors coming off the bowl, it appeals to more of your senses and if you eat more rice while smelling chicken it's like eating twice the chicken!" , He finished with a smile and a nod.

" Oh! That's right! Your a genius Grandpa! You're always thinking of ways to save money!" Souta anwsered.

"You know, If we are short on the cash, I really wouldn't mind going to a different school to save the money that we are spending." Kagome suggested while tapping her index fingers together nervously.

"We'll have none of that Kagome!" her mother countered, " Don't worry we will always make cutbacks to make sure you get your proper education. So don't worry yourself about that, just focus on your studies,marrying a rich man and giving me lots of adorable grandchildren."

Kagome's hopes of normal life smashed into a million pieces at her family's desperate looks. She excused herself and went into her room. She rested that night to prepare herself for what was to come the next day.

The next morning she stood at her locker with her hand placed on the latch, breathing deeply, preparing herself for the inevitable. She opened it and her eyes widened a fraction at the red demonic ward floating in her locker. The D4's mark of war, every student that has received this quit school within a day. She looks to her left and realizes the whole school is watching her, along with Ayame. Ayame Puts her head down in shame,refusing to look her friend in the eye. Kagome pushed aside the pang she felt at her friends dismissal and she watched Ayame's tear filled emerald eyes turn and wisps of her hair flow around the corner as she promply ran away.

A sadistic chuckle was ringing to her right as she looked over and was greeted by the D4.

"See,human, this is how easily your cheap little friendship ends" Sesshomaru informed her with satisfaction written all over his face as he walked by.

The students started shouting remarks while laughing as they threw eggs at her.

"You should just leave you dirt poor weak human!" one boy yelled as he hit her head with an egg.

"You don't belong here, this place isn't for you , Go home!" Another demon exclaimed as she dodged another larger demon egg.

Their remarks were cut off by the sound of the next class starting, they all rushed in with the teacher directly behind them.

"Everybody take your seats please" the man stated as he pushed up his glasses, he heard footsteps to his left as he looked up at the young lady standing near the board.

"What's wrong young lady? Take your seat,the class is about to start", he told her.

"Um, it's not here." Kagome replied while demonstrating by waving her hand in the direction of her missing desk.

"Oh well you will have to place an order with the office,Ahem," he turned and continued addressing the class , "Please open your textbooks to page 30."  
"As if ordering a new desk will help you, pathetic bitch, your days are numbered already!" a random student exclaimed.

Ayame hides her face in her book in shame as she witnesses her friend humiliation.Kagome proudly holds her head high despite the insults being tossed her way.

_I am not giving up here, not in front of these clowns, these assholes, I wont give them the satisfaction. This is all the D4's fault!!_

She thought as she turned and walked briskly out of the classroom and headed down the hallway. She opens the door and steps out to the patio,placing her hands on the granite and looking up at the sky.

" You stupid Fuck-heads! I hope you all go to hell! " She screamed to the sky, while holding back her tears of frustration.

A voice to her right startles her, as she turns to see who interrupted her rant. She was shocked to find Inuyasha lounged on the stairwell , gazing up at her. His ears twitch as he cocks his head to the side and points at her head

"What the hell's that? Raw eggs? Are you doing one of those weird hair treatments?" He asked her.

She stomped over to him while responding with anger at his dumb remark, "Don't be stupid, one of my classmates chucked an egg at me no thanks to you!" she sat adjacent to him and shook her fists in his direction " Are you happy now? " she adds as a final thought, and is shocked to hear the melody of his laughter ringing. His hair swept across his forehead, as he gently tossed his head back and laughed at her.

"What's so funny about me!" She grumbles at him

_What is with this guy, Even though he is a member of the D4, he is a half demon,but still, why is he even talking to me? From this distance, seeing him laying here , laughing , he looks so relaxed. Wow, those are some long eyebrows._

"Hey, What are you D4 like anyway? You seem a little different from the rest of them. " she asks him curiously

"Feh, it's no use trying to get that shit out of me wench," He retorted oblivious to her shocked expression at his sudden change in temperament.

"Maybe it'd be better if you just thought about leaving this school,transfer to another school." he added as an afterthought.

"You four have been chasing students out of this school using these tactics for a long time, I didn't even want to go to this school but I have my personal reasons at home." She informed him.

"Feh, it doesn't matter," he responded as he slumped his head down and closed his eyes lazily, " I'm not interested in that crap."

_What a jackass! It was stupid of me to even consider that he was a good person! _

Kagome thought after she turned around and walked back inside. She hears a rustle to her left and looks up to see Ayame looking at her nervously. Ayame played with her hands as she looked down and placed them on her missing desk.

"Here, It was time for training and everybody was busy so I snuck away and got this back for you, they are special for every person you know. A priestess wont be able to use a desk designed for a demon." Ayame said to Kagome while reaching in her pocket.

_She's right, that desk does feel,very clean,pure almost. She brought that thing all the way here,without anybody seeing or suspecting her.  
_

"You don't want to be seen hanging around me do you?" Kagome questioned, "You should go."

"Kagome," Ayame responded with a dejective look.

" It's all right!" Kagome responded with a smile plastered to her face ,while waving her hands fervently in front of her. " I'll be just fine!"

Ayame walks up to her with her head bowed and places something in her hand. She slowly opened up her hand to view a violet jeweled iris, as she held it close to her face to scrutinize it further it startled her by transforming. A soft petaled flower remained in her hands, as it started to glow she heard Ayame's voice echoing out of the center.

"I'm sorry Kagome-chan," it whispered . A sweet smile graces Kagome's face as the flower transforms back into a jewel, she placed it in her pocket and walked outside to stroll around campus.

_I like myself a lot better now, pretending not to care, to wish to be invisible, and to ignore the atrocities I see going on just isn't me. There is no going back, I am the only one I can depend on!_

She turns the corner and hears footsteps rapidly approaching and stops. A Group of six humans and demons surrounded her,while handing out crude remarks at.

"Who the fuck are you? I'm not letting you pieces of shit get anywhere near me so don't try anything stupid!" She demands shaking her fist with rage.

" I thought I'd help you decide to get the fuck out of here a little faster sweetness, " a human boy with shaggy shortcut hair and brown eyes answered her as his arms extend to grab her body.

"Oh Shit!" Kagome cried as she stepped back and placed her hand on the granite wall, without thinking twice she launched herself over the 15 foot wall. By the grace of Kami she hit the ground without breaking her ankles as she didn't stop for a moments rest. She takes off running with the group of lackeys hot on her trail, panting and panicking, she runs through the garden and heads down a ramp . A piece of stone causes her lose her balance while running. She body slams into the ground face first as the boys surrounded her, laughing with pleasure at their prize.

"We've got her!" A grotesque demon growled out in triumph.

"Don't touch me asshole!" She exclaimed as she felt fingers tugging on her short skirt. Her blood ran cold as she realized their intention. Her head was forced down roughly by some persons foot. She dug her fingers into the ground to soothe her rapidly beating heart. A cry of anguish escaped her as the helplessness of her situation started to take roots in her mind.

"What are you doing?" A male voice asked, interrupting their groping session.

"Inuyasha-sama!" The boy forcing Kagome's head exclaimed in shock.

"I'm not interested in this shit," Inuyasha stated.

_It's over! I'm dead meat now!_ Kagome thought as tears fell to the ground plopping against the stone walkway.

One of her attackers stuttered a response to Inuyasha's initial question. " This is, Uh, well, uh, one of the others told us to..."

"Let her go," Inuyasha responded without hesitation.

"But, Inuyasha-sama!" the boy cried out,

"I told you to let her go!" Inuyasha demanded once more.

The boys release their grip on her and make a hasty escape . Kagome gathers herself off the ground and gazes up at Inuyasha with shock and bewilderment on her face. She graciously thanks him as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Feh, Don't get the wrong idea, I just don't go for shit like this." Inuyasha remarked as he turned around and left.

_I don't care about my desk, or the eggs, or the jerks that attacked me, but it's moment's like this that I'm not good at. _

She sat there a moment and gathered her wits and felt relief wash over her at the situation she avoided. She stood and brushed her uniform off, and gathered her backpack and belongings. She looked up at the sky, and quickly viewed her watch.

"Crap! I have to be at work in 10 minutes!" She cried out as she started running in the direction of the Pastry shop.

Meanwhile a human boy was slammed against the wall of the boys locker room with Sesshomaru's iron grip crushing his windpipe.

"The bitch hasn't turned in her notice to quit school yet, and why is that you sniveling fool, " Sesshomaru questioned him,

"Well, we tried to take care of her like you said, we had her on the ground and were going to have our way with her when.." the boy was cut off as Sesshomaru squeezed his windpipe shut and barked at him.

"You fool! I never said to rape the disgusting human! I said to force her to leave, Idiot!" He yelled at him as his eyes flashed red , as if his beast was encouraging his rage filled blood lust..

"Well I guess if you want something done you have to do it yourself right?" he pondered out loud as he threw the unconscious boy into the metal lockers. He head bounced against the locker with a th-Wang and he promptly slid to the floor. Sesshomaru scoffed at the bodies littering the locker room and left to return home to his dojo and take out his rage with more suitable opponents.

" How did it go today? Did anything else happen to you ? Did the D4 try anything?" Sango hounded Kagome with questions as soon as she walked into work.

Kagome sighed and slumped down on the counter, "Today was pretty low, I was littered with eggs, and someone hid my desk, but it all worked out, some boys even tried to attack me just a little while ago, but then..." She trailed off while looking up and thinking about a beautiful golden eyed dog eared half demon.

"But then what?" Sango questioned,

"Oh, then Inuyasha,a member of the D4 saved me." She replied with eyes glazed over and a soft smile gracing her lips.

"He saved you!" she exclaimed," He does sound different from the others!"

"I think so too Sango, " Kagome agreed ,

" I can't believe that they would stoop so low as to try to attack you to get you to quit school, that's so disgusting, it makes me worry for you Kagome," Sango continued ,placing a hand on her shoulder,

"Are you sure you are going to be all right?"

"Of course!" Kagome turned and gave her a confident cheery smile, "I am tough like a weed!"

They laughed and talked while working until it was time for Kagome to go home and eat. Kagome paused to ask Sango a question before she turned to head home.

"Say,Sango, I never asked how you're doing," she continued with a soft look in her eyes, " Have you heard any news about Kohaku?"

"No," Sango replied with a blank and grief filled look on her face, " he is still missing, like he has been for the last year, no clues, nothing, it's like he vanished into thin air!"

"Don't give up hope Sango, If someone did kidnap him, then there isn't such a thing as a perfect crime, even if it was a powerful demon or a powerful human." Kagome reassured her.

"You're right Kagome, I wont forget that!" Sango nodded her head as she turned and walked home . "Goodnight Kagome!"

Kagome extended her rice bowl to her mother.

"One more please!" She requested respectfully.

Souta and her grandfather gazed at her with their chopsticks suspended in mid air. " Uh Kagome, that's your sixth bowl ." Souta responds with astonishment and awe echoing in his voice.

" Is there something wrong with your stomach dear?" Kagome's mother asked her.

"Nope! I'm fine, I just need all the energy I can get." Kagome managed to choke out between spewing mouthful's of rice.

After she finished dinner she retired to her room to prepare and plan for the next day of hell at the Four Souls school.

Kagome walked in the hallway in the direction of her locker as she prepared herself for the days events. Her senses flash as she extends her hand and raises her barrier, causing the egg flying towards her to splat against it.

"Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, well ," She scratches her head and attempts to scrap the rest of the saying from the recesses of her mind, "Well you aren't going to fool me twice!" She nods approvingly while continuing to talk and deflect eggs simultaneously.

"You're supposed to eat eggs, not throw them, if you are going to throw something, throw this," she stated to them as she focus in her hand and formed an energy ball of holy energy, flinging it at the fool who was gaping at her with incredulity.

The nice half moon sized burning crater through his hair caused her face to light up with amusement as she extended her middle finger and curses at him, " Fucking idiots, never learn do you, just screw off asshole!" she finished as a student in the crowd screamed out

"Oh my God , It's D4!"

"Oh, they're so cool!" another student agreed,

"Oh it's Sesshomaru-sama!" a girl replied as his shadow was seen walking in the adjacent hallway.

Kagome paused and raked her fingers through her hair as she gathered up all her courage. She stepped out into the hallway that Sesshomaru was walking down and took a deep breath, reassuring herself that this was the correct move.

"All-right! I can do this!" Kagome exclaimed as focus her energy into her hands and feet,empowering them with holy energy, her body seemed to sing it felt so alive. Her footsteps rang a she raced down the hallway towards them.

D4 stopped in their path as they heard the footsteps running behind them, they slowly turned around.

Shock encompasses Sesshomaru's visage as he witnesses Kagome running towards him,faster than any human could view with the naked eye. Her Aura was Pure,white, crackling around her, her eyes shined with a fiery intensity that made his breath hitch in his throat. Her lips were formed into a snarl as she screamed out his name while readying her fists. " Sesshomaru Tashio!"

Kagome's voice rang out as she launched herself in the air. Sesshomaru's eyes wide with shock at the display the woman was making. His mind was blank as he watched her soar through the air, never once did it occur to him to move, a part of him didn't want to move, it was in awe. Her foot extended to drop kick his right cheekbone and she grazed his solar plex with a blast of holy energy as his body slammed and skidded on the ground. The only thoughts ringing through his head are of a similar feeling bestowed to him by another fiery female in his life as he continued to lay on the ground.

Kagome walked up to him and shook her finger while yelling furiously at him," And you call yourself a man? A great demon? Hah! You act all tough but you're a real bitch Sesshomaru Tashio! If you keep this up I'm really going to kick your ass! ", She stated with triumph at the bewilderment on Sesshomaru's face . She pulled out a cloth, and unwrapped the demonic notice she received in her locker. She bent forward with a sweet sadistic smile and slaps the notice firmly on his forehead. Shock was evident in Sesshomaru's eyes when they widened more than they ever have in his long years of existence.

"Now that is my little declaration of war!" she exclaims with resolve evident in her tone. She turns around and runs off happily , Leaving Sesshomaru lying on the ground muttering to himself.

Little doggies barked in circles around his head as he hazily said " Nee-chan?" and then firmly blacked out.

_Now I've done it! Only Kami knows what they are going to do to me next, but I don't regret it. actually, This feels fantastic! I haven't felt more like myself since I started this crummy school!_

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**SO it's my first chapter of my first story. How did you like it? All reviews are encouraged, if you have any tips please tell me, if you have a flame or bad comment to make tell me how I can improve it. I plan in introducing the other two members of the d4 int he next chapter or so, any ideas on who I should use? ( I have a couple) .**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	2. Chapter 2 I Am A No Brand Woman!

**Dog Demons Over Flowers**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi , a human high school student attending a school for the most elite and powerful in Japan, gains the attention of the most powerful and sadistic heir in an unwanted way. Sess/Kag's pairing, Alt Univ, Some parts characters can be OOC, A little bit of Kag/Inu in the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha,I don't own Hana Yori Dango, Until I build a magic well on my property and tweak it to go back about 13 years .  
**

**Author's note: So many people read this story, Thanks to the people who reviewed it really gave me motivation to charge through this next chapter. Also Thanks to Baby Girl I now know who I will use for my remaining two members of D4.( I honestly hadn't even thought about it, when you mentioned that the creative juices started flowing) My mom always told me to never start something If I don't want to finish it, so I do plan to see this one through the long haul. I might not update this regularly, But I plan on updating every couple days or at least every week, I plan on all chapters being pretty long. The only thing that can stop me at this point is a blue screen. lol.**

**ALSO, If anyone knows of a good Beta reader or you are a good beta reader and you would like to beta for me for this story,please contact me and let me know!**

**Chapter 2- I Am A No Brand Woman**

Kagome neared the front of school campus with renewed vigor and motivation in her step. She had eaten a full breakfast to prepare herself for today. She clenched her fists and took a deep breath as she motivated herself out loud.

"Okay! Let's get this shit started today!" she said with a determined expression that mirrored the resolve she had been coaching herself about all night. A vision of D4 and Sesshomaru sporting an impassive glare flashed through her minds eye,as she sighed and slumped her head in defeat.

"Honestly, I'm still feeling very nervous," she admits to herself out loud.

_"Kagome we really need you to attend Four Souls High School, all the people I know have gone to other first class schools." _Her mothers voiced echoed in her head.

She stood there pondering while people brushed by her to walk into school.

_My family loves me going to this school more than I do. Bragging rights I suppose. I admit,it was stupid of me not to express my true feelings and opinions. _

One of the students brushing by her suddenly screamed "It's D4! " Conveniently an inch away from Kagome's ear . The sonic boom of their screeching voices had her clutching her skull in scathing pain as she was pushed to the sidelines by the flock of students rushing to see D4 enter the school grounds. Kagome peeped her head up from her nook in the corner, behind a crowd of angry fan girls, her mouth dropped open in shock as she looked around the crowd and shook her head at their idiocy.

_Honestly, I've seen a better behaved crowd on The National Geographic Channel. These people think they are better than me? Keh! Is everybody here fucked in the head! What is wrong with these people!? _

Kagome's eyes widen as she catches Inuyasha's gaze as he passes by with the rest of the D4. Almost for a moment his eyes seem, soft, caring,and understanding. Until he turns back around and walks off impassively regal as usual.

She watches him depart and realizes she is still staring at him, her hands come up and grasp her heated cheeks, "Why am I blushing?"

The D4 walk off into school, leaving the rest of the student body staring after them with envy,desire,and want. Kagome pushed through the crowd of students ,that seemed more like a flock of seagulls than people at the moment , so that she could get to class.. As she walked in the hallway in the direction of her first class. She heard students whispering as she got closer to the classrooms,

"okay, okay, she's coming! She's coming! On the count of three okay! Okay , One, Two, Three..".

"Kagome-san! Good morning!" Three students popped out and exclaimed

Kagome's eyes were still glued open in shock as her lip barely managed to twitch out a ,"Good morning." The students screech and grab each others hands as they race into their classrooms.

"Oh we actually talked to her!" She heard their faint squealing as the door shut behind them.

She walked a couple steps to peer after the strange students as a young boy popped out in front of her ,

"Good morning Kagome-sama!", He exclaimed and ran off down the hallway. Before she could even contemplate what was happening another head popped out of a classroom behind her and screeched, " Good morning!"

Kagome turned around towards the noise not even bothering to hide the astonishment written all over her features. Before she could even make a complete turn another boy popped his head out of a parallel classroom, with a ,"Kagome-san! Good morning!"

_What in Kami is this! What is going on!_

She thought as she ran through the hallway up the stairs and stopped in front of her classroom. Hand on the door gulping for air, she gently pushes it open as she overhears the students talking amongst themselves.

" Really? You did it too?" a female student asked,

"Yeah, you go say hello to Kagome without getting caught! It's an indescribable rush!" a male student responded enthusiastically. To enthusiastic for Kagome's taste.

She lets the door creak shut as she scrunched her palm against it, her eyebrows furrowed as she contemplated what she heard.

_Stop using me as a prop for your games! I am a human life! I have feelings! _

"But you still gotta admire her though, nobody else could have stood up to the D4." the boy voice continued breaking her reverie.

"Yeah your right!" The girl agreed.

A soft smile crept it's way up Kagome's face as she felt her heart beat a little harder with pride.

_Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway._

Soft footsteps pattered to her left, she looked up and was relieved to see her friend Ayame standing there.

"Um," Ayame started nervously as Kagome cut her off by placing a finger to her lips, and muttering a soft,"Shh."

Kagome walked out of the corridor to make sure no one was approaching and then turned to face Ayame once more. Kagome walked up next to her and placed her hand in Ayame's pocket. Afterward Kagome turned around abruptly and jogged to the door.

Ayame's hands found the jeweled flower in her pocket. She pulled out her hand and viewed the beautiful flower, a gracious smile softly caressing her face, she caught Kagome's eyes before she entered the classroom, a silent understanding was reached in their gaze as Kagome stepped into class. Ayame opened her hand and gazed at the flower, then tenderly stroked the stem and held it next to her ear. Her reverent smile never left her face as she heard Kagome's soft but confident voice ring out of the petals.

" I'll be okay." Tears strolled down her cheeks as she watched the flower turn back into a jewel, and she placed it in her pocket.

During time between class Kagome was peering out of the door that connected the hallway to the patio. The same patio she talked to Inuyasha on.

_I would really like to thank him again, If he hadn't of saved me... _

_I want to thank him alone, when he is not with the rest of D4. _

She walked out on the patio and turned to gaze down the stairwell with hope in her heart. No Inuyasha,

_Maybe he didn't come today_,

She turned and began to open the door back inside. The sweet melodious sound of the violin crept into her ear and caused her to freeze in place, she abruptly turned around , ran to the balcony and looked in the courtyard to see if she could spot the source.

_Nothing! I'll just have to go look in the gardens, I'll follow that beautiful music,_

The music was getting louder as she popped her head underneath an ivy underpass. She looked around the open courtyard. The wind slowly blew the leaves into the huge fountain in the middle of the courtyard, two massive white dogs intertwining in the center. Ivy vines crept up covering concrete wall,even the bushes and flowers looked peaceful here.

Kagome spotted Inuyasha standing by the bench carefully playing the violin with his eyes closed in concentration. Her face reflected awe and adoration as she watched him play his beautiful music, oblivious to the world. She stepped forward a couple paces and slumped her body against a pole, closing her eyes and letting the melody he wove seep into her subconscious.

The music stopped and a voice interrupts her reverie with a blunt question,

"what the hell are you doing here?"

Kagome snaps her eyes wide open and gawked at him as she registered his person's within a breath of her face, holding his violin , looking as confused as she felt.

Kagome breaks the silence and answers his question, " Um ,.I wanted to thank you for yesterday, if you were not there," She gasped and gripped the front of her shirt with her hand and continued, " what I'm trying to say is, thank you, thanks a lot." she finished with a warm smile on her face.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and shook his head, " I'm beginning to wish I hadn't, I don't want to be stalked just because of that." He huffed out. He opened his eyes and gazed at her briefly,and then he turned around to exit the courtyard.

"I might just see you at the staircase again!" Kagome shouted to him as he left.

" Then I guess I'll never go there again," He responds without stopping.

_That's weird, after being told something weird and rude like that, I don't feel bad at all. _

_The tone of his violin was so honest, I felt like he was depicting a different part of him that he couldn't put into words. _

Kagome became lost in her thoughts as she enjoyed the wind blowing, she closed her eyes and spread out her palms. Taking deep relaxing breaths. she wholeheartedly enjoyed the beautiful moment she was graced with. She opened her eyes, her resolve set, and made her way out of the garden to class.

Kagome stood up from her seat as she heard the bell to dismiss class. Ayame stood in front of her looking down then brushed past Kagome, her hand discreetly making it's way in Kagome's pocket. Ayame viewed Kagome from the corner of her eye and returned Kagome's knowing smile.

Kagome walked down the pathway out of campus as she pulled the Jeweled flower from her pocket. She held it up to her ear as she heard,

" Kagome-chan, keep your head up!"

_Ayame-chan! _

So lost in her sweet musing , and she failed to notice the two men dressed in very expensive black business suits following directly behind her. She placed the flower back into her pocket as she continued walking in the direction of home. She was suddenly stopped by a sharply dressed man in an expensive black suit, Kagome suddenly became very aware of the fact that she was surrounded by demon guards.

The man in front of her stepped forward and addressed her, "Kagome Higurashi, Please come with us."

" Huh?" Was the only genius reply that she could muster at the moment.

"If you come with us quietly we wont do anything abrasive," the man continued, trying to goat her into a trap.

The two men behind her both grab one of her arms before she had a chance to counter.

"Eh? What are you doing jackass!" She exclaimed as they lifted her into the air, she turned her head forward in the direction of the vehicle the intended to put her in.

Sesshomaru stood there, against the Rolls Royce , his arms crossed over his chest, bearing a look so smug she felt physically ill at how much enjoyment he was receiving by seeing her like this.

_SESSHOMARU TASHIO!!_

He steps off the car with a sadistic smile,his gold eyes glittering with an emotion she had never witnessed cross his face.

"Let's finish up what we started,human," he replied as the sound of car engines roaring to life almost muted the sound of his mockery. The driver turned on the lights as a sharp cry was heard ringing in the vehicle.

"OW! Fuck! She bit me!" the first guard in black squealed.

"Keep still bitch!" he ordered her,quickly losing his patience with the feisty young female. Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome from his front seat in the car, his eyes studying her as face as and un-natural smile broke out across his visage.

_Oh my kami! This isn't looking good! This guy looks really fucking scary! I have to get out of here!_

Kagome gazed back at Sesshomaru with an expression mirroring a deer caught in headlights, with renewed motivation she omitted an ear piercing shrill scream, " Let go of me! Let me out! Let me out! Help! " ,

She struggled with her three captures holding her still, in a last attempt at freedom, she elbows the guard to her left, and then immediately elbows the guard on her right in the groin, as she lunged for the door.

Her body felt like ice water was pumped into her veins as she desperately jiggled the door handle that refused to open. The third man in the back pulled her back by her ankle and responded to her pathetic attempts at escape.

" Lady, it's no use, it's locked and sealed from the outside, dumb crazy ass bitch." he scoffed at her,

"No! Somebody! Papa! Mama! Grandpa! Souta! " Kagome cried out as they doused a rag in Chloroform and covered her nose and mouth

_Somebody! Papa! Mama! ,_

Kagome thought as her vision began to get hazy, she glanced up with half lidded eyes,as her thought's slowly abandoned her as well, luring her into darkness.

_I tried my best,and yet enrolling in Four Souls school was a mistake._

Her eyes lift up as she views Sesshomaru's demonic red eyes looking back at her, a feral grin plastered to his face, her vision fades and returns like a heartbeat.

_I don't really have any last thought's right now...fuck,_

And then blackness finally descended, but not until she got one final look at that sadistic smirk on Sesshomaru's face, and those gleaming blood red eyes gazing back at her.

She felt fingers gently removing the buttons on her shirt. Her senses on high alert as she heard a button popping off her shirt and plopping to the ground. Fingers squeeze underneath her breast, and then graze down to her waist and repeat. She was unable to open her eyes, despite her repeated attempts.

"Her body isn't that bad!" one woman said ,

"Do you think we should tighten it a little bit?" A second female voice asked.

She was being lifted, the coolness of the air kissing against her skin. She desperately tried to peel her eyes open but was disappointed when her efforts failed once more. Sweet scented oils drifted up to her nose laced with the slight tinge of sulfur.

_A Hot spring? _

She felt bubbles, all around her,softly caressing her skin. She barely dragged her drugged half lidded eyes open before she was accosted by a bright light, and was forced to abruptly closed them. She attempted to blink a couple more times before finally being able to open her eyes, she sat and focused for a minute to allow her vision to get used to the light.

She noticed she was in a large what seems to be demon made hot spring. She was sitting upon a large slab of carved marble that was part of a massive basin shaped like a massive dog. Rose petals floated above the water, a couple stuck to her visible skin, as she decided to finger a couple before remembering her situation. She turned her head to the side to get a good glimpse of the rest of the room and spots 3 demon women standing, next to some sort of table, waiting for her chatting amongst themselves . They notice her awakenings as they approach her

"Good you're awake, time to get out of there anyway," they state to her as they move behind her and grab her arms,

"Huh? " she replies with her mouth hanging open in wonder.

All three of them heaved her out of the water at the same time ignoring her screeching and attempts to cover herself as they got to work on her with towels.

She was then dried and carried to a massage table, naked as the day she was born and placed face down, " This isn't exactly a sealy posterpedic is it?" Kagome bite out. The female demons ignored her as two women started to massage her calve muscles ,as the remaining woman kneaded her back.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing! If you're going to touch me like that you at least need to buy me dinner first! Stop that! Tehehehe! I said , hahahah! Stop I say that tickles! Ha ha ha hah !" she rolled around on the table laughing hysterically as the women attempted to massage the hysterical woman. After about thirty minutes of happy tickle massaging, the massaging seemed to take a dark, and painful twist. And the bringer of pain was a foreign woman who she could not remember, probably from the daze.

"Okay now it's time for deep tissue massage, it will help your blood flow, respiration,congestion, liver and kidney problems, it is very good for your body." A foreign looking demoness stated."there might a little bit of pain involved" she mumbled at the end, happy that Kagome didn't catch the end of her sentence.

"I guess I'll find out," Kagome grumbled at her,

_When in the hell did she get in here, and furthermore, who in the fuck is she! , Somebody is going to have a lot to answer for , for getting me into this shit! Wait Did I just agree to let her give me another massage? I think whatever they knocked me out with is having an effect on my thought process, this can't be happening. I Hope this lady is right and this massage is as good for me as she says it is. Her face looks honest though...  
_

Kagome begrudge ling trusted the look on sincere honesty on the woman's face, never once wondering about the physical agony she was about to put her body though. This was probably the pinpoint of one of the most painful and humiliating experiences of her life, in this extravagant spa. If she could look back on that point, she would tell herself, that even in her wildest dreams, she would never be prepared for what was in store for her next.

It was a mixed blessing to Kagome that within the next 45 minutes she was so focused on the pain that she was fairly oblivious to the sexual humiliation. The next 45 minutes were the most painful and agonizingly slow minutes of her entire life. The massage starts out friendly enough as she was mounted from behind by an oiled up would be interrogator demoness donned in skimpy clothing, like some prison bitch drama almost. But the massage only gets worse from there for Kagome . The demon placed it's knuckles parallel to her spine in a fist, and bounced up and down her back kneading her muscles with her full weight. Her fingers grip against the edge of the massage mat as she bites into her pillow in the beginning to keep herself from seeming like a weak human in front of all these demons.

_This lady doesn't look that big but she weighs a ton! _

The demoness then pulled each arm behind Kagome's back , one by one 180 degrees, until they touch the other arm behind her. Kagome was positive the cracking noises wasn't her bones setting but her bones breaking.

She pushed down on Kagome's neck as she repeated the previous techniques with her. She then moved down and sat on her legs below her bottom. She pulled both legs approximately towards the ceiling as crackling noises were heard from Kagome's body along with a high pitched squeal, and the sound of nails scraping against wood as she clawed at the base of the massage table.

The woman moved back and sat directly on her bottom as she raised Kagome's legs one by one, straight up in the air, pointing each leg towards the ceiling. She then repeated her previous move by moving below Kagome's bottom and raising both legs towards the air again, and doing various other painful maneuvers with Kagome's legs.

_Ouch! I'm not a Pretzel!_

"See she's not that much of a wuss!" one of the female demons sitting by watching exclaimed.

"She's strong enough to endure a demonic,torture massage," Another one responded shaking there head in agreement, "not that bad for a human!"

_YES, Torture massage being the key word here! Ouch! Torture! This woman is driving my heel back into the base of my spine and then sitting on it! This would be in any other circumstances prohibited by the Geneva Convention! I lasted through __Takashi Miike's__ last movie, I think I can do anything. _

"Feeling good huh girl?" one of the demoness's asked for her

"oh yeah, feeling great," she managed to croak out, "I have high expectations that this will be good for me" she replied with a hated glare that was covered by her bangs. If only looks could kill.

Kagome couldn't even tell someone if they asked her how much that massage hurt and for how long, it took every ounce of self restraint she had not to purify every demon in her presence even though they were not technically trying to kill her. She settled for weeping and crying and begging for mercy, she had no pride left at this point. Her thoughts were interrupted by her legs being rolled upwards and then forced down in a split motion,with the demoness sitting in between her legs viewing at Kagome's face distorting in pain.

"ouch!" Kagome squeaked out of her blood red face.

As her head was cracked to the side in a position that seemed like she would twist her skull right off her spine she thought to herself while biting her lip till it bled.

_Even interrogation specialists will tell you that every person reaches their breaking point, and I have just about reached mine. I'll tell you whatever you want. The D4 are humanitarians, I love Four schools school, Sesshomaru is a kind a generous demon that couldn't harm a fly even if he tried. Anything, Just make it stop! _

_I have a feeling that somebody hates my guts, or that someone finds me annoying,maybe arrogant, yes that is why the kami's are bestowing me with this punishment. _

After she was finished she was wrapped in a robe and place in a chair. Two steaming cups of tea were set in front of her on a small table.

"I'm assuming if something hurts that much that it has to be good for you," Kagome croaked out as she reached for the cup of tea poured for her. " Oh my Kami, I feel spit roasted!"

"we'll see now wont we," the demoness chuckled at her as she sat down in the chair parallel to Kagome.

"I think I should know your name, you have after all seen a lot more of me than even my parents at this point,"Kagome mentioned,

"You never asked," the demoness replied curtly as she grabbed the additional cup of tea, she then smiled and continued, "My name is Shara."

" Okay then Shara-san, I'm Kagome!" she replied with a smile.

"So honestly, how was the massage?" Shara asked as she took as sip of her tea,

"Ooh, I think that was probably the most prolonged agony I have ever been in in my life so far," Kagome responded as Shara's laugh rang out, " I think there were points where it was the most excruciating pain I have ever been in, but also the most prolonged excruciating pain I have ever been in . I heard somewhere, that, that does not kill me makes me stronger, and I'm clinging to that as my muscles start to resemble a mollusk and I lapse into paralysis." Kagome finished with an snarky bite that was honestly unintended.

"you look like a new woman already though, younger, you could disappear you look so young," Sahara reassured her with a nod,

Kagome Looked up at Sahara skeptically as she sipped her tea, "I better be the best looking and healthiest girl there for what I went through for that." She commented.

"well Kagome-chan, I would love to stay here and talk, but we have to whisk you off to hair and makeup now," Shara informed her,

_Hair and makeup? What on earth? When will this end!_

Shara and the 3 other demoness's escorted her to a salon and bowed to her before they promptly made their exit.

"It was a pleasure Kagome, I hope I see you again," Shara commented with a wave as she walked away.

Kagome was ushered to a salon chair, as a stylist with sleek cut short blonde hair went to work on cutting her hair, and applying make-up.

_This person is... I have seen her in a magazine before! Just when I thought it couldn't get any weirder, it's getting stranger by the minute! Where is this place? _

The stylist finished in what seemed like the blink of an eye ,bowed and exited.

"When you are done, please put this on," another maid she didn't recognize handed her a coat hanger,along with a box of shoes.

_Uh Okay I guess I am supposed to change in here._

Kagome gaped at the dress, it was beautiful,

_I've seen this dress somewhere before!_

She thought while tapping her chin.

_What in the hell is going on here?Well they took my uniform, I woke up in a hot spring and have been sporting my birthday suit since then, I need some clothes to wear, and this is all they gave me?  
_

_Oh just a simple little black dress right?_

She finished dressing and she exited the dressing room. A Butler was waiting on her to then escorted her to a room and he promptly closed the door. Kagome gazed at the shut door for a minute then turned around to see a full length mirror and received the first look of her transformation. She walked up to the mirror as she gawked at her face,

_Is this me? No way! I can't believe it!_

Her lips were a beautiful shade of crimson red, her hair perfectly styled and cut, her eyes smoky and mysterious,the blue of her iris's shining like a gemstone. She touches her face, her mouth open in shock and her eyes widen in awe of herself, totally oblivious to the golden eyes watching her.

Sesshomaru watched her stare at her reflection in the mirror, touching the dress and then touching her face, a nostalgic smile crossed his face and a small laugh escaped his lips as he watched her.

A chuckle brings her out of her musings,

She turned abruptly to see Sesshomaru Tashio, standing with his hands tucked into his black suit pants, gazing at her with amusement.

"You!What the hell do you what! What do you plan to do with me! Why am I here! Where the fuck is here anyway!" she bombarded him with questions.

"This is my house," Sesshomaru calmly stated,

"You, you live here?" Kagome pondered incredulously,while taking in the massive size of the room.

_My Kami! You could fit my whole house in his living room not only that, he has his own salon and hot springs!_

_This answers some questions. He does seem like the type of guy to go to the salon, who has hair that perfect anyway!_

Kagome pondered as she gazed at his long silver hair

"Withdraw," Sesshomaru announced to her,

"what?" Kagome gaped back at him

"is your hearing damaged human? You heard me, You declared war against me, Withdraw." Sesshomaru repeated.

"Huh?" Kagome gaped at him again,

"more than 100 million yen, that's the amount that I have invested in you, Spa treatments," he was stopped by the accusing glare she shot him, he chose to ignore her promise of vengeance for that humiliation as he continued on with his rant " hair, the makeup,not even including that dress,which even a poor commoner like you should recognize, It's Givenchy, the original dress that the American actress Audrey Hepburn wore in her movie Breakfast at Tiffany's, don't you feel lucky ,human?(**Note**: Link to image of "little black dress" at bottom) Not only are you human, you're poor as well. How do you like being treated as first class? Someone like you could never hope to experience this in a lifetime." Sesshomaru criticized her,  
"Impossible! You are doing this to me with the desire to put me into debt!" She exclaimed at him, her legs felt like they would crumble at any moment from the shock of how much he spent on the outfit she adorned.

"It doesn't matter how much, or what it is, how rare it is, or where it comes from, if you want these kinds of things, I'll give them to you." Sesshomaru countered,

"What? Why would you do such a thing?" Kagome questioned him, only to have her anger renewed when she heard him chuckling, " And why are you laughing! What the hell is so damn funny huh? You think that I desire these things? These material objects? What the hell is this anyway!" She yelled as she attempted to take the diamond ear rings off.

"why were you fascinated by this then,?" he asked her narrowing his eyes at her sudden quietness.

"that's because," Kagome tried to reply,

" That's how the hearts of humans are, they can easily be moved by the power of wealth, you can also be placed into that norm. A commoner and a human." Sesshomaru stated as he walked towards her, "smile, your ecstatic aren't you? That such a transformation is possible?"

"Smile! How can I smile!" Kagome was promptly cut off by Sesshomaru's demand.

"Come here, look at this," he demanded as he showed her a massive picture,

She really wanted to tell him to go fuck himself, but her curiosity got the better of her and she found herself staring at a huge portrait

Kagome gazed up at the picture of the most beautiful dog demoness she had ever laid eyes upon. She had the snowy silver hair golden eyes and a single magenta stripe on each cheek, her hands gently placed in her lap and a sweet smile on her face.

"She's beautiful," Kagome replied in awe as she gazed up at the picture.

"yeah that's my sister, that just mated, you see the class difference between her and you human? " Sesshomaru asked her,

"yeah I'm better looking," Kagome replied with half lidded eyes and an impassive tone.

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide with shock and his mouth dropped open the aghast, he tilted his head back a bit and closed his eyes to gather his thoughts for a moment . He brushed his hand against his face,and cleared his throat. Then opened his eyes and responded to her remark "Anyway it just proves that even a lump of coal like you can be glamorous if you polish it hard enough."

Her eyes sparkled with rage as her mouth lay open and she grouched back, " what are you trying to say! why did you bring me here? what the hell are you thinking!?" he glared at her audacity .

He closed his eyes and replied "Tsk , you're so obtuse, what I am saying is that I'll forget what happened before and let you hang around me. " he finished by opening his eyes and looking at her like she's a buffoon

He smiled and continued closing his eyes in thought once more as he took a breath, "of course you'll never be able to fill the gap left by my sister, "

Her mouth drops open and she blubbers out, "HHUHHH?"

Sesshomaru turned to the left and opened his eyes as he continued with his speech,

" I'll still have to ignore you while we are on school grounds but I'll actually talk to you when nobody's around", he said with complete confidence and security. her eyes went blank as she wondered

_"what is this guy saying" _

"So aren't you happy?" he asked her with a smile on his face as he looked over to her.

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath as her mouth twitched and the vain on her forehead throbbed with fury and vengeance.

"You sure I didn't kick you in the head too hard?"

She opened her eyes and continued her rant as she pointed her finger in his face " did you actually think I would act happy?"

"What are you complaining about?If you come here you'll be able to live first class" he shouted.

He closed his eyes and smiled as he walked over back to the fireplace to stand in front of a painting. The suddenly painting caught Kagome's eye as she walked next to him and studied the old painting closely. It showed a picture of four demon children, two snowy haired demons, and two black haired demons.

"Is that Inuyasha Takahashi?" Kagome questioned out loud as she looked closer at the painting.

"It's a small painting of D4 as pups before we started our base training ." Sesshomaru answered her question while continuing with his own question, " So you have a thing for Inuyasha do you?" he asked while gazing at her out of the corner of his half lidded eyes. " Let me tell you right now, It's not going to work between you two." He stated,

She dug her nails into her palm,turned around and walked a couple paces while breathing slowly before yelling back her reply,

" that has nothing to do with this! "

She clenched her fists harder and glared at him as he started another self proclamation. " I'm next in line in the Tashio family, there's nothing I can't buy with money, Not only that, there is nothing I can't achieve with my power,"

He was brought out of his musings by a holy charged diamond ear ring that knocked him in the side of the head, burning a small circle in his hair. He his claws extended as he punctured his palm with rage. He turned around and narrowed his eyes at Kagome who had her back turned to him.

Kagome wiped her face off with a handkerchief and informed him, "I'll be changing clothes now, give me back my uniform", "I'll pay you back for all of this with my job".

"Don't be so stubborn," he snorts at her, even though his face held a tiny semblance of fear.

"You idiot, don't make fun of me!" Kagome yelled,"are you trying to buy me over like some toy?" she continued squinting her eyes in rage, "well I'm sorry Mr. High and Mighty Sesshomaru-Sama! I 'm not the kind of person who can be bought!"

"I'm going home" she replied as she turned and walked towards the door.

" What are you saying you broke pathetic human, just who do you think you are?" Sesshomaru demanded,"I'm a brand of demon who goes forward in life, what the hell are you supposed to be?"

She put her hand on her hip and turned around with and expression that caused any further words he had forming in his throat to die down,

" I 'm a no name brand. Don't treat me the same as every other average girl!" She shouted at him,

His eyes widened in shock as she turned around and walked out , he heard the sound of the door slam.

One again he was left alone a, look of bewilderment on his countenance.

" Nee-chan?"

Kagome stormed out of the room

_Okay I have to take this crap off, Find my uniform, and get out of here, _she thought as she walked into a room full of baby pictures of D4. She stopped for a second to gaze at all of them

_So Cute!_

"Wow okay now is now the time to be nostalgic, I have to get the hell out of here!" She exclaimed and ran to open another door, only to find that room was a billiard room,

"What the hell, how many rooms does this place need, how big is this place anyway, This isn't normal." She ran out the door and went into the next doorway down the hall only to find herself inside a five star banquet room that was fit to seat hundreds of guests.

"What in the fuck? " Kagome cried as she ran out of the room, down the hall to another dead end full of massive rooms, only to be seen a short time later running down the adjacent hallway, to more dead ends full of massive rooms.

After 30 minutes of walking around she was stumbling down stairs mumbling ," where in the fuck is my uniform, what is this place, a maze? People check in but they don't check out? Where is the exit!"

She stops on the stairs suddenly as she hears a creak, and sees a massive door opening in front of her .

A regal demoness strolled through the lighted doorway, with a crowd of 16 demons accompanying her, a blue crescent moon gracing her fore head as she graciously walked forward. Kagome stepped to the side and stared at her in awe as the female demon glared her golden eyes at Kagome as she passed by.

_Oh crap that was my chance to get someone to find my uniform!_

Kagome never even got the words out to request help before the demoness snapped her fingers and Kagome was carried away like a sack of potatoes by several guards.

"Hey! Hey don't be so rough! What the hell!" Hey!" Kagome yelled as they carted her off and dropped her outside of the gate. She got up, dusted her skirt off, then turned around and gripped the bars at the gate.

Zap

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, as the shield surrounding the house purred to life and shocked her hand.

She removed her hand and looked at the massive building,

_Wow that thing really is huge even from here I am sure I still have no idea just how big that place really is.  
_

She turned and walked away. Stopping in her path to turn and gaze at the house once more while sighing with her final thought.

_Maybe there isn't anything that you can't buy with money..._

"What are you doing here?" a voice questioned her from behind. She turns around shock registers on her face as she realizes it is Inuyasha Takahashi!

"What's your excuse for being here?" Kagome asked him,

"I'm just going home," he replied.

Just then a vision of Sesshomaru standing next to Inuyasha appeared " You know it will never work out between you two." His voice echoed in her head. Causing Kagome to stare at Inuyasha with bewilderment.  
Inuyasha, slightly creeped out by her gaze decided to turn around and replied "Later," as he began to walk off,

"Hey Wait!" Kagome said as she reached out with her had toward Inuyasha. He turned around was slightly startled by her hand reaching out for him. As if on cue, Kagome suddenly realized how awkward her hand looked and pulled it back to her body. She looked away sheepishly while asking him, "um you think there is anything you can't buy with money?"

His eyes widened with shock for an instant, and then an impassive look set back on his face.

" Air" he replied.

Kagome dropped her bag as her jaw hung open,

_Why didn't I think of that! _

"You're kind of weird " he said with a soft smile as he turned to leave.

_Wow, I actually found something that you can't buy with money!_

Kagome thought as she dreamily watched Inuyasha walk away_. _

The next day Kagome noticed the lack of students outside the campus before school. As she walked inside of school she heard strange remarks that prompted her to go into the classroom all the students were migrating towards.

"Oh it's so dirty!" a boy replied,

"Man, this is unbelievable!" another boy replied.

Kagome's curiosity peaked as she pushed open the door to the classroom and was astonished to find a crude message written in on the board,

"wow", Kagome muttered in shock as she read the message

**Kagome Higurashi is a slut, she fooled around with several guys, and she has an illegitimate child! She's so poor now , she gives out sex for money.  
**

As the shock of what is being implied impales her full force her face contorts into rage ,she exits the room with a loud "KEYH!" She runs down the hall, demons disappear from her sight as her energy becomes unbearable because of her blind rage. She clenches her fists and races towards Sesshomaru.

"You Idiot! I don't have a kid! I'm still a virgin!" she exclaimed then turned and ran off as the faces of D4 fell into shock.

Bankotsu asked Sesshomaru " Hey what was that all about?"

"She came all the way over here just to tell me she was a virgin, I think there's a double meaning to that, " Sesshomaru replied with a predatory grin lighting up his face along with a faint blush.

_Grrr, that fucking freak! Now he is taking things too far! _Kagome thought while fuming into the classroom. She froze as she took in account the three trendy girls wiping down the board, Asai-san, Arinara-san and Touron- san as well.

"D4 has pushed it to the limit!" the peacock demon,Asai-san exclaimed while brushing a feather off her forehead. The three demoness's finished wiping the board and then turned to face Kagome.

"I just couldn't stand it if something that horrible was written about me." Arinara san, A golden haired fire elemental demon blinked in honesty while clutching her hands to her breast.

"You really are persistent Kagome-san!" Touran-san, a cat demon added,

"No, Not at all," Kagome replied

_Strange, I've never talked to these demons before, _

"I know! As a token of our friendship I want to invite you to the Lyonel group of the Shotoubu's party tonight." Asai- san exclaimed with a smile,

"Lyonel group?" Kagome pondered tapping her finger on her lips,

"It's a casual party so don't worry about it!" Asai-san quickly countered,

"Well it does cost 60,000 yen(approx.600.00) just to get in the door," Arinara-san added as a forethought.

_60,000 Yen!!_

"Of course we'll pay for the food and everything," All three demoness's exclaimed while clutching their hands in front of their bodies and honest smiles plastered to their faces.

"It's decided then! We'll met at Roppongi at 6 O'clock," Arinara finished,

_Maybe these demons aren't that bad...6 0'clock huh? Oh! Speaking of time I have to get to work if I want to make it to that party._

"I have to go , I'll see you later! Bye Asai-san, Arinara-san, Touran-san," Kagome said as she dashed out of the classroom.

After picking up her book bags, she stopped and focused for a minute outside campus. Her energy pumped into her leg muscles and gave her a renewed vigor to run like hell. After a ten minute run that could put an Olympian to shame Kagome arrived at the Pastry shop with a minute to spare.

_  
Just enough time to throw on my uniform and wash my hands! Fuck Yeah! _

Kagome took her place at the counter and then promptly sank to her knee's to catch her breath.

"Hey, Kagome are you okay?" Sango questioned as she raised her eyebrows at Kagome pulling herself back up onto the counter.

"I'm fine, just a,_pant pant_, quick run that's all," She replied, still gulping for air.

"Sounds like a rough day," Sango commented at her friend,

" Oh you have no idea, Sango," Kagome replied gazing up at her from her reclined position on the counter, her head resting in her palm. She retold her best friend the day's events,

"So are you really going with all of them tonight to that party Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"I don't know if I could really keep up with all of them but it would be nice to make some new friends for a change," Kagome responded.

"Look! Look! Oh my Kami! Kagome, there are two gorgeous demons coming our way,Holy shit! Kagome! They're coming in here!" Sango screeched with starry eyes and her jaw wide open.

_NO way! Bankotsu and Inuyasha Takahashi! What the fuck are they doing here!_

The two stood,Bankotsu dressed in a suit with his hair braided, dark sunglasses covering his ocean blue eyes. Inuyasha stared impassively to the side,sporting jeans and a shirt she was positive cost more than her years salary.

"So, it is you, Kagome Higurashi, what are you doing here," Bankotsu asked as he moved his sunglasses down his nose with his index finger.

"What the fuck does it look like bozo! I work here!" Kagome grouched back, while glaring at her friend who was drueling all over the counter at Bankotsu.

"You have a job here? So you're a working class lady, or in your case, a working class virgin," he commented as he slid his sunglasses back up.

"What! You don't have to keep saying that!" Kagome screamed with a red face as she popped up from behind Sango. Who was dually noted to still be drueling while staring at Bankotsu,

"Are they part of the D4," She mumbled to herself in her daze,and then promptly snapped up to address them,

"I'm Sango! I'm Kagome's friend from Elementary school! Thanks for keeping us company!" She exclaimed with a cheery smile.

Kagome's face warped into shock and anger as she grabbed Sango's arm from her place behind her and exclaimed, " Wait a minute! You don't even know them!"

A calm voice interrupted their bickering

"Can I have one of those?" Inuyasha nonchalantly stated as he peered into the display, " the pink one,"

"Eh?" Kagome replied as she turned around,

"what are you going to do with that when we go into town tonight? And I thought that you couldn't eat sweet things." Bankotsu questioned.

"yeah but why not, it's kinda cool looking,"Inuyasha responded

"Inuyasha can be pretty weird sometimes, sometimes he just sits there and stares at ordinary tree's or leaves, or even rocks on the street," Bankotsu stated as he leaned on his elbow on top of the counter.

"That's enough!Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha stated as he shot up from the counter.

"How much?" Inuyasha quickly asked Kagome,

"237 yen," Kagome stated as she handed him the box of the beautiful pastry.

Inuyasha held the pastry close to his face and observed it as he strolled out.

"Wait! Your change!" Kagome yelled after him,

"Don't need it," Inuyasha replied as he kept walking out the door,

"Wow, So that was some of the D4, amazing," Sango said after they left,

"Yeah Fucking fabulous," Kagome grumbled, as an image of Inuyasha flashed in her mind and a faint blush tinted her cheeks.

"Aren't you going to go home and change for the party?" Sango asked,

"No, If I do my Grandpa, Mom and Brother will try to spend all their money buying me a suitable dress ,"Kagome replied as she continued on," And they said it was only a casual part, I could borrow some of your clothes since we have the same taste and head right over to Roppongi."

"Oh that's right,I do live closer than you," Sango stated,

"Stay right here, I'll be back in five minutes, I go grab an outfit from my closet," Sango stated as she made a dash for the door," I wont let you down Kagome! I'll be right back!"

As Sango ran down the street in the direction of her parents house, she froze as she noticed a small boy with chocolate brown hair standing on a street corner.

"KOHAKU!" Sango screamed as she raced off after him,

The boy turned around, his eyes wide with fear as he ran down a nearby alley. Sango raced after him, losing sight of him as he turned a corner. She raced around the corner, collided with a body and thumped on the ground.

"Ouuchhh!" she heard a small voice next to her remark as she lied on the ground on her back.

Bright orange hair and glowing green eyes peered at her,

"What the Fuck lady! " the kid exclaimed, "You should watch where the fuck you're going you fucking crazy ass fucking bitch!" the child continued to rant as Sango's face contorted from shock to rage. The kids rant was stopped by a loud Thwack on his head.

"What is wrong with you! Children shouldn't have that kind of language! What would you parents think!"Sango yelled at him as she stood up,grabbed onto the back of his shirt and dangled him in midair.

" They wouldn't give a fuck because they're dead," the kid mumbled as he turned his head to the side defectively. Sango's eyes went wide the look in his eyes reminded her of her own little brother.

"Did you see a boy running down here, with brown hair," she asked him

"What's it to you if I did?" He questioned," why should I tell you?"

"Because," She mumbled as she looked down, a tear rolling down her face and plopping on the pavement.

"He's my brother, he's been missing, I saw him standing on the street corner, I'd know him anywhere, I called out to him, when he saw me, he ran this way,"Sango stated

"Yeah right! Like I'm going to believe that crock of shit! If he was your brother why would he run away from you!" the child countered, " Why should I tell anything to a liar like you!"

" I don't know why he ran away!"Sango screamed, tears flowing down her face, "We were positive he was kidnapped, but now, maybe he ran away, or maybe somethings wrong, I don't care all I know is I have to find him and you know where he went. So tell me what I want to know !"

The young boy considered his situation, he could lie to the woman, make some money off of her. Or he could tell her the truth. Her tears and honest face broke through his greed as he slumped his shoulders in defeat, he could never be that heartless.

"Lady, if you put me down, and tell me your name I'll tell you," he softly replied looking down in defeat.

"you promise you wont run away?" Sango asked him earnestly,

"Look I promise, just put me down okay!" the boy responded.

Sango put him down, and then replied with a curt "It's Sango," before she crossed her arms and waited for his response.

he sighed and started speaking

" Look, My name is Shippo,and I don't know anything really, I wanted to make some quick cash off you, but I couldn't do that since you were crying and all" Shippo stated moving his foot back and forth on the pavement," I did see him run down the alley though, I live here, sort of, I heard a noise , I poked my head out and I saw some human boy running up the wall then he just bounced right over it and took off on the rooftops," he finished.

"Oh okay, Shippo was it? Do you think I was born yesterday? Running up a wall?" You expect me to believe you saw my fragile human brother run up a wall?" Sango asked him incredulously

"I don't care if you believe me or not, it's the truth! I saw him run up a wall, that's why I remember it! Normal humans should never be able to do that! I would know, I'm a fox demon." Shippo blurted,

Sango furrowed her eyebrows at this new development, " Well, that makes no sense, I'll have to go talk to my family and the authorities about this, Either way, I can't leave you here, I have to at least repay you." Sango pondered out loud.

"Repay me?" Shippo's eyes gleamed as he gazed up at her,"You got any candy?"

"Candy! I work in a pastry shop!But I'm on my way home to pick up an outfit for Kagome,"Sango stated

"Oh shit Kagome! I forgot! I have to get her an outfit!" Sango screamed. She grabbed Shippo and clutched him to her chest as she took off in a mad dash towards her house.

"What the hell! This is kidnapping! Hey! And didn't you tell me not to cuss! That really sounded like a cuss word just now!" Shippo ranted as he was hauled around like luggage.

"Keep quiet you little twerp, You're going to my house, you can't live in an alley, and my parents would love to feed you." Sango yelled at him in frustration. Shippo promptly shut his mouth and gazed up at the woman, his eyes shining with an emotion he wasn't sure he could ever voice.

"Yes ma'am," Shippo replied softly, relaxing against her bosom.

After leaving being reassured by her parents that Shippo would be okay, and also that he would not be allowed to terrorize her room while she was gone. She grabbed a simple yellow tea length dress for Kagome, and raced out of her house.

_Pant, Pant, Pant, Pant,_

Kagome looked up from the counter she was napping on as Sango ran back in,

" You are never going to believe the trip I had, I never thought I would make it back, _pant pant pant_, I brought, _pant pant,_ " Sango tried to finish as she crumbled to the floor. And held up the outfit.

"Whoa Sango! You okay? Thanks I mean you didn't have to try to kill yourself just for me!" Kagome replied snatching the outfit with a smile on her face.

"Your welcome, love you too, best friend," Sango glared up but was greeted by air as Kagome dashed in the back.

"Thanks Sango! I owe you one, I'm going to change and head over, I'm going to be late if I don't hurry!" Kagome said as he voice disappeared around the corner.

"Yeah ,we're best friends after all," Sango said to herself, her thoughts returning to her brother and the small orange haired fox demon she recently acquired.

A short while later Kagome stood in front of the Roppongi,

_This place looks five star, are they sure this is a casual party? At a place like this? _

She stepped inside and peered around the corridor. Her mouth dropped as she witnessed the dozens and dozens of formally dressed Japanese elite members of society.

_Everyone is so dressed up! _

"Oh Kagome, you finally made it. You're late." Asai-san stated as she walked up to her and pulled her around the corner.

"What's wrong,Kagome?" Asai-san questioned, "What's with the gloomy face?"

"Um,Casual party? " Kagome managed to ask,

Asai-san laughed as she touched her arm, "Oh that? That was just a joke! You didn't take it seriously did you? Oh you did? Hahah. You didn't seriously think that they would have a "Casual party" at Roppongi did you?"

Kagome's eyes went wide as she gazed around at the three girls laughing maliciously at her. Their laughter and faces were all she could hear as her thought's repeated one statement.

_I got tricked!!_

**Author Note: REVIEW PLEASE! **

I tried and tried to get the link to work on here, it wont show. If you want to see a visual of the "little black dress"Just send me a message and I'll send you the link, for some reason it doesn't show up on here. Or you can google the little black dress that Audrey Hepburn wore in Breakfast At Tiffany's ,

Audrey. Hepburn. Givenchy. Dress.(or you could google that)

Don't worry I wont leave you hanging long, the next chapter will be good !

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3 I Wont Get Hurt!

**Dog Demons Over Flowers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I don't own Hana Yori Dango, In fact I don't own shit,I even bought shoes that just walked out on me .**

**Authors note: Thank you to all the people who reviewed,alerted,added as a favorite, or even just liked this story so far, I really like to hear what you think, it motivates me to continue writing chapters. (any tips? Suggestions?Ideas? I might not use it but I love to hear suggestions, you never know!), I honestly don't know how well I'm doing otherwise. Midnighttimberwolf, I'm glad you liked Shara's character, we will see her again in later chapters. Kodic, Thanks for the advice! I hope this chapter is better!  
**

In this chapter there are a couple sentences where we see Sesshomaru's beasts thoughts, they are _**bold and italic**_, there are also some expressive sound words that are just **Bold **,

Remember, _**Sesshomaru's beast's thoughts**_ are _**bold and Italic,**_

Expressive words are just **BOLD**.

Kagome's_ thoughts are Italic Only_

Now I'll shut the fuck up and let you read! :bows: Sorry it was so long!Thank you for putting up with my crap!!

**Chapter 3 - I Wont Get Hurt!**

Kagome stood her ground as the three demoness's stared back at her with smiles on their faces. Kagome's eyes were laced with anger as she informed them, "I'm leaving."

"It's too high class for you isn't it?" Asai-san smugly asked her while she gazed at Kagome out of the corner of her eye.

"Look there are human and demon children of famous politicians, and so many powerful human and demons here," Asai-san commented as she moved behind Kagome and placed her head next to her ear and continued, "Isn't it a great chance for you to meet powerful celebrities you would never meet otherwise!"

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction as she questioned," What's so fun about that?"

Arinara-san stepped forward with a twisted smile and mocked her, " We have Foie gras,and caviar, things you have never eaten before."

"Wait a minute, we shouldn't suggest she eat such luxurious food she has never ingested before, what if she gets a stomach ache or her system goes into shock." Touran san stated as she stepped forward.

"Oh your right!" The other two adamantly agreed with her as they grabbed a tray of caviar and began munching on it while they stared at Kagome with sinister smiles splayed across their faces..

Kagome's eyes dilated with astonishment

_Female bullying is scary_

"Good evening ladies," A demon dressed in an expensive tux interrupted,

The three demoness's froze while they were eating and replied with a cheery "Hello!"

Kagome looked at the three of them disturbed by their sudden changed in temperament.

"Which university are you from?" The demon questioned.

"Eh? Oh no we are from Four Souls High school." Arinara-san commented,

The demons friend stepped forward and asked," You look so sophisticated and beautiful we thought you were university students."

"Nice try," Touran replied with a blush,

Kagome stood and watched the girls, surprised when the men turned and spoke to her.

"You seem to have your own style, it's wild, and I like it," he commented.

"Do you also go to Four Souls High school?" He continued

"Yeah," she replied as he took her hand into his and gazed into her eyes.

" Wow I thought those students all looked the same but I guess there are girls like you that go there too huh?" the demons friend inquired, "So what's your name?"

The three demoness's gawked in disgust at their dismissal

"Oh it's perfectly reasonable that she seems wild. That girl used to be a gang leader of demons in junior high, it's said she was so cruel she purified her entire gang that was loyal to her for the fun of it." Asai san commented while walking to circle Kagome.

"Demon Gang Leader? Priestess?" The two demons questioned in horror while they slowly gaped at Kagome.

"And she got around with guys,demon and human." Asai-san stated as she turned around to walk off.

"Should we go?" The first demon asked his friend

"Yeah," The second guy responded as they turned and walked off briskly.

Kagome's eyes flew open as she remembered

_AH! That blackboard! So they did it._

"That's right," Touran-san stated smugly after she noticed the recognition and realization shatter across Kagome's face

"We wrote it," Asai-san finished.

"For what reason!" Kagome yelled back at the girls,

"We're spending a lot of money and time becoming the best ladies so we can mate the best demons. Longer than you have been alive I'm sure." Asai-san snapped at her.

"Like the D4," Arinara-san added.

"We refuse to have weeds or insects like you interfering," Asai-san continued as she turned her head and stared at Kagome while giving her a sadistic smile, "And you, you seem to be interested in Takahashi-san, but he's in love with someone else, so there is no chance for you. There is no way that he will even think about a poor common human like you !" Asai-san yelled as she tossed her champagne in Kagome's eyes.

The whole room suddenly stilled with a hushed silence as Kagome rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

_I cannot lose to bitches like them!_

"Now you understand your status in society don't you, dirt poor human?" Asai-san stated with satisfaction and a smile while she placed her hands on her hips.

Kagome's eyes twitched, the vein in her fore head throbbed, she stepped back and glared at the girls before countering.

" Stupid bitches! You're in the wrong field. You are parasites that feed on men!" Kagome shouted a she crossed her arms and glared with disdain.

The demoness's gasped and cried out in disagreement "Parasites!"

"If you like the D4 why don't you just go after them?" Kagome asked, before she reached into her pocket and pulled out the electronic rabbit that Sango gave her,

"Here look at this device I hold in my hand,yes this toy deciphers the true intentions of a human or demon," she informed the room of observers as she turns to address Asai-san.

"You came here to pick up some rich guys right?" Kagome questioned.

"What?!" Asai-san screeched out as Kagome grabbed her hand and placed her index and middle finger on the thumb pads of the device. The machine lit up from green to red as a digital voice stated, "Truth"

"And you! You want men to spend money on you to fund your lavish lifestyle don't you!" Kagome stated as she pointed at Touran-san.

"What are you talking about!" Touran replied with a gasp as Kagome grabbed her hand and placed her fingers on the thumb pads. The device lit up from green to red and stated, "Truth."

Kagome then narrowed her sights on Arinara-san as she plucked her wrist and pulled up Arinara's sleeve, "and this ostentatious jewelry is fake right?" She questioned as she placed Arinara's fingers on the thumb pads and the device lit up once more, from green to red and replied , "Truth."

Kagome dropped Arinara-sans hand and stepped back with a smile of achievement.

Asai-san stepped forward and spat, " If u think you have won, you are wrong!"

"Interesting, if you want to fight, why don't we? I may be an insect or a weed, but no pesticide can kill me," Kagome shouted as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. The whole room was in a hushed silence as the guests all stared at the group of girls. Kagome walked towards the bar and grabbed someones goblet of red wine;afterwords, she walked back over to Asai-san calmly and poured the red liquid on her head with a look of satisfaction written all over her face.

"What!" Asai-san screeched.

Kagome handed Asai-san the goblet and exited the room,leaving the shocked and livid demoness's behind as the whole room still staired at them in amazement.

Kagome walked out the door, and took a couple paces towards the sidewalk, then her head slumped down. Tears threatened to fall as Asai-san's voice boomed in her head, "Takahashi-san is in love with someone else, so there is no chance for you! There is no way he would even think about a commoner like you!"

Kagome grabbed the sides of her head with her hands as she cried out, "it's not true!"

She took off running down the street in the direction of her house,holding back the tears that built up in the corner's of her eyes.

_I'm not in love. I'm not hurt. My heart is not broken._

She thought as a picture of Inuyasha, his beautiful sun-kissed marble eyes, and dog ears flashed in her mind.

She ran up the stairs to her home , quickly entered without even a saying a hello, and ran up to her room, closing the door and collapsing on her bed. She willed the tears not to fall as she drifted off into sleep,still feeling strangely hollow.

She sat at breakfast the next morning, without acknowledging her family she buttered toast and began chewing on a bit of it mechanically. She continued chewing in silence as her family gawked at her void expression.

_Then why does my heart feel so heavy?_

She thought as she put down her chopsticks, stood up and started walking out of the kitchen to head to school,but not before she uttered a quick,"I'm finished."

"It's so rare that sis doesn't finish her breakfast," Souta stated as he watched Kagome leave,with his chopsticks still in midair.

"Yes, that's true, maybe there is something wrong with her." Kagome's mother agreed.

Kagome walked along the sidewalk that lead into school still lost in her thoughts.

_I'm not in love,_

And old woman with an eye patch stepped out in front of her and stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder as she gazed into Kagome's eyes.

"Did ye eat a good breakfast this morning?" She asked.

"Eh?" Kagome replied with a jolt.

"In life, without love,one must eat." The old woman stated as she removed her hand from Kagome's shoulder and brushed past her.

"She's the new school nurse I believe, I heard the previous nurse left because she was bullied by the D4."

Kagome said to herself as she walked into class and put her bag on her desk with a grim look set in her countenance.

_There is no way I could fall in love with one of the D4!_

She thought as her expression dropped into sadness and she slid down into her seat.

"There's just no way," She whispered quietly to herself without noticing the three hated glares sent her way from the trendy girls that stood by the window.

After class Kagome stood outside the door that lead to the patio she liked to vent her aggression on.

_Ahh I have to somehow get out of this depression!_

She tthought as she placed her palms on the door and shoved it open, her eyes shot open in shock as she saw Inuyasha lounging on the stairs staring at her.

"Hey," he said as a flashback replays in her mind

_-Flashback-_

"_I might just see you at the staircase again!" Kagome shouted to him as he left._

" _Then I guess I'll never go there again," He responded without stopping._

_Why is he here? _

"Why don't you sit down instead of just standing there staring?" he said to her,

"I thought you weren't coming here anymore," she asked as she stepped forward_._

"You got a problem with it?" he responded with a glare her direction

"No,it's perfectly fine but..." Kagome trailed off as Inuyasha interrupted her,

"I like it here, I can get away from the annoying shit on school campus," he pointed out as she sat down next to him.

_Wow I haven't seen Inuyasha Takahashi like this before_

Kagome thought with wide eyes.

"Hey, do you know the time difference between Japan and France?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to face her, a bright smile that glowed on his face.

"What? France? What are you talking about?" Kagome questioned Inuyasha, as she scratched her head in confusion.

"It's okay if you don't know," he replied as he stood up ,put his hands on the patio wall and gazed out at the courtyard.

_He's acting weirder than usual today but I am a bit happy to see him with a smile_

Kagome silently stared at Inuyasha while her thoughts rolled around in her mind, completely oblivious to the 3 vengeful glares that peered at her and Inuyasha through a window in the hallway.

A short while later, Kagome stood at her locker,a venomous voice stopped her from organizing her locker.

"Kagome-san,we saw you." Asai san continued with a smug grin splayed across her face, "We didn't know that you were meeting Takahashi-san, in such a place."

"Thanks for embarrassing us the other night by the way," Touran-san added curtly with her arms folded across her chest.

"You seem to be a lot stupider than you look, so we'll ingrain it into your brain one last time human!" Asai-san shouted as they grabbed her arms and dragged her along with them towards the doorway.

They dragged her outside the school, Kagome's face blank with shock and wonder as they pulled her into the walkway near the gardens.

What the hell is going on? Where are they taking me? What is so important that they have to drag me this far?

"Why did you have to drag me so far away?" Kagome questioned,

Asai-san giggled at Kagome as she grasped her chin and gave her a look of self righteousness. " You can only be headstrong for so long," Asai san commented as she handed Kagome a magazine, "Ageha?"

Kagome questioned as she gazed at he cover, " Agh! Why do I have to look at this, what is the point?" she commented out loud as she began flipping through the pages,abruptly stopping when she runs across an article that caught her eye.

**The First Japanese Person To Obtain the Title of "Miss Teen France"**

**Kikyo Toudou,19 years old,**

Kagome's eye's expanded in awe as she looked at the first picture of Kikyo, sitting in a love seat. Her long ebony satin hair hung down to her ankles, kind brown eyes smiled back, her hands gently clasped in her lap.

**She is taking a leave of absence from The Four Souls University and is on a year abroad.**

Kagome read as she turned her eyes towards the other pictures of Kikyo posing with other models.

"Who is this? She's amazing!" Kagome murmured out,

"That person is the one that Takahashi-san is in love with," Asai-san stated with a smug grin spread on her face, " She's coming back from France soon."

Kagome's eyes shot up at her,wide and fearful with realization

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey, do you know the time difference between Japan and France?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to face her, a bright smile glowed on his face._

"So let's hear your opinion, do you think you can compete against her?" Arinara san voice brought her out of her reverie.

"What's wrong, you don't seem to have your normal spunk?" Touran-san added

"What happened to yesterday's energy?" Arinara-san voice mocked as she saw Kagome's hands shaking with her mouth draped open in shock.

_I have to say something back to them! _

"No matter what kind of lures you use, You cannot get a D4 guy." Asai-san pointed out

_But no words come out_

"They are on a whole different level than you," Touran countered,

"So why don't you leave this school," Arinara said as all three girls advanced on Kagome.

Arinara sent a blast of fire towards her from stance less than two yard away, Kagome hit the ground without a moments notice,and barely avoided the fire blast by inches. The magazine flew from Kagome's hands and laid on the ground,it's edges burnt, the pages opened to a picture of Kikyo.

She squeezed her eyes shut in a desperate attempt to stop tears from falling as she continued to lay on the ground. She opened her eyes slowly and stared at the picture of Kikyo once more as she thought.

_Why, Why is it such a shock?_

_But I am not supposed to be in love._

"That serves her right!" The three demoness's cackled together.

"What is the meaning of this," A voice asked from behind the demoness's,"Who gave you the authority to be here?"

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Asai-san exclaimed in surprise.

Kagome's eyes went wide as he palms scrunched up against the ground at the girls declaration.

"The only one allowed to torment her is this Sesshomaru," he shouted at the the girls, as he scanned them with narrowed furious eyes, "look forward to a red notice in your lockers tomorrow." He finished as the demoness's screamed in fear and scampered off.

Kagome slowly sat up and stared in awe at Sesshomaru.

He walked up to her slowly as his baritone voice rang out," Are you okay?"

Her hands clutched in her lap, tears prickled at the corners of her eyes as she looked up at him and caught his gaze. The honesty and pain in her eyes caused his mouth to move and address her in a calm,gentle tone,before even Sesshomaru himself realized he was speaking,"Hey,Don't cry,It's not like you."

Kagome brushed her hair behind her ear and continued staring up at Sesshomaru.

"Can you stand?" Sesshomaru asked her gently as he extended his open palm.

Before she knew it her hand was an inch away from his palm ,her hesitation stopped her as she realized what was happening. She looked up at Sesshomaru, his eyes expressively wide and mouth slightly open while he stared back at her intently. She pushed him back spontaneously, with both palms out, accidentally sending him flying into a bush with a blast of holy energy.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Kagome screeched as she jumped up, her fists clenched, her mind completely confused.

He coughed and sat up on the bush that was currently poking his rear and shouted at Kagome,"You! What the do you think you're doing!"

"So whose fault do you think it is that I am being treated like this?" Hmmm?" Kagome screamed at Sesshomaru ,while she flapped her arms to emphasize her point. She then immediately crossed her arms over her abdomen while she slowly turned her head to the side so she didn't have to look at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru floated off the bush and landed in front of her, spotless once more, and questioned her change in temperament,

"What's that attitude? I went out of my way to save you and this is the thanks I get" Sesshomaru barked at her, his claws extended digging into his palm as his eyes flashed from gold to blood red.

_**Put the human in her place,bowing beneath us!**_

His beast ranted at her audacity.

"I didn't ask you to," She turned responded curtly, her eyebrows furrowed as an effect to her anger..

Sesshomaru's eyes expanded as a bead of sweat rolled down his temple, his eyes remained gold as he responded to her remark.

"No one in this school ever addresses me in such a way, but" Sesshomaru stated as Kagome cut him off.

"Oh,they're all spineless," She replied with a huge grin as she gestured towards him with her hand.

"Oh? So what do you think about me then?" he questioned as he leaned forward and continued to preach at her," Why aren't you satisfied? Is there any other human or demon in the world who is as perfect as me?"

" I don't like your stupidity," she replied as she turned her head away from his scanning golden eyes," I don't like your weird hair style, I don't like the way you walk around thinking your a Kami," she continued as she turned her head to glare at his blank face," I don't like your over self conscious personality, and I don't like your narrow, snake like eyes!" She yelled as she walked by him to leave.

His head turned to follow her as she took a couple paces then stopped and turned around to voice her final thought.

"I don't like any of it!" She screamed with rage as her fist, that pulsed with holy energy, descended on his face. He flew back into a tree with a Thwack as she ran off.

Sesshomaru lay there, with his back against the tree his eyes blood red, little doggies barking around his head.

"_**Unexpected Victory! You'll pay for this bitch!"**_ he grumbled out loud in agreement with his beast, before omitting a chuckle and sliding down the rest of the tree as he instantaneously blacked out.

Kagome ran down the walkway through the garden as she thought.

_Wow that was surprising! _

_Just who in the fuck does he think he is anyway!_

_And why did he have that look on his face, when he was offering me his hand, why was he looking at me like that? He doesn't understand who is the root of the problem, _

_I was so flustered, I almost started crying!_

She thought as she stopped running to catch her breath for a minute

"Is it true Kikyo is coming back from France soon?" Naraku's voice asked

"Yeah that's what I hear," Bankotsu replied

Two members of the D4 sat in the garden with a picnic lunch spread out before them. Naraku, a spider demon sat lounged on his side, his elbow propping him up. His long black hair in a high ponytail. Bankotsu sat upright with his arm supporting him, his black hair braided behind him.

_Mimasaka Naraku and Nisikado Bankotsu! _

"Hey! Poor virgin girl!" Bankotsu cried out with a wave in Kagome's direction.

"Would you please stop calling me that!" she asked, as Naraku turned around with a smile, his red iris's glittered in the sunlight.

"Don't be a priss, come over and have a drink with us," Bankotsu said while he held up his cup,

"Sake?! Is it okay for High school students to drink?" Kagome questioned,

"Stupid! It's tea, I'm just drinking with Naraku,and we lack female companionship," he stated while holding his cup towards her," Besides, we're demons,much older than you,if we wanted to drink who would stop us? C'mon, have a drink with us,you're better than not having any female company." He finished as he handed her a cup of tea.

Kagome sat down and gazed at Bankotsu as she took the cup of tea,

_This is a weird turn of events_

"So Kikyo must be a pretty hot girl by now," Naraku stated,

"Jakotsu told me that she was selected for the A and A company model for Tahiti, and that her posters will be up all over town," Bankotsu replied back to him.

"Oh so that's why Inuyasha's attitude has been strange recently," Naraku wondered.

"Um, What is the relationship between Takahashi-San and Toudou-san?" Kagome asked which caused Naraku to looked up at Kagome with half lidded red eyes and a grin on his face.

Bankotsu took a sip of his tea, swallowed and then answered,"Kikyo is Inuyasha's first love," he continued as Kagome's eyes flew wide open,"It's from way back,"

"Inuyasha's father was a very scary and strict person,"Naraku added with his hand stroking his chin in thought.

"Yeah, we were so scared to go over to his house when we were kids," Bankotsu corresponded, his eyes closed in deep thought.

"Because he was his second son, he left his wife for his mistress,and abandoned his first son for a time, he then became very strict on Inuyasha, some say it was because he was a half demon and he felt the world would never give Inuyasha any piece if he wasn't strong. Inuyasha became very introverted,violent and angry." Bankotsu stated,

"Even to people very close to him,"Naraku added

"We would go and play with him or try to get him to come out with us and he would just start flipping out sometimes, some day's he was so injured from his father's training he couldn't move from his room, he would just start throwing up everywhere suddenly, completely ignoring us."

"It was too much for us to handle at that point," Naraku agreed,

"At that time, it was Kikyo, who in human years was 2 years older than Inuyasha ,came in his life and said

**" Inu, let's go for a walk together,I'll take you to my secret spot, it's peaceful,and there's lots of wildlife,"**

**"Look Inu! Chipmunks!"**

"from then on she brought Inuyasha out little by little," Bankotsu continued with his story,

"Kikyo is a great woman, she made Inuyasha,who was thought to need a padded cell, laugh," Naraku finished.

Kagome stared out with wide eyes as she let her brain process the information just overloaded onto her. The wind gently blew her hair across her nose as she remembered the pictures she viewed earlier of Kikyo,

_She was so beautiful_

_My head hurts,_

_like I have been hit in the back of the head with a blunt object._

"Anyway, it ended with Inuyasha having a crush but never let on," Naraku added,

"so we don't know what will happen when they see each other," Bankotsu stated as an afterthought.

"Older women are the best," Naraku commented

"Naraku, what are you talking about?" Bankotsu questioned

Their laughter rang out as Kagome excused herself and walked off school campus headed towards home with void heavy lidded eyes and a heavy heart..

_God what is wrong with me,_

_my knees are weak!_

Kagome shook her head and took out the jeweled flower that her friend Ayame gave her, she looked at it and repeated, "I'm not in love."

She heard her voice mimicked back to her through the petals , "I'm not in love."

"Wow look at that guy! He's so cute!" a girl nearby squealed.

Her eyes shot open as she looked up, she walked further down the sidewalk and noticed the wall was lined with pictures of Kikyo. Inuyasha laid flat against a blown up picture of Kikyo , his lips tenderly kissed the photo, as his palms laid flat against the picture.

He opened his eyes as he heard footsteps approach and the scent of Kagome entered his nostrils. He turned his head and gazed at her. He closed his eyes as he turned to face her, "You again?" He asked as he opened his eyes .

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Kagome stated with a cheery smile as she continued babbling," if you kiss such a think you'll get sick."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her as she kept on talking.

"You are so lame! You're so happy that your first love is coming back." She closed her eyes and brushed her fist against her cheek as she looked down, a bittersweet smile on her face.

_Uhh! I cannot stop shaking!_

His eyes went wide as he gazed over at her, he turned his body to face her, his back rested firmly against the poster as he asked,"Oi! You ,You like me don't you?"

Kagome's wide eyes shot up at his question, he stood there smiling smugly at her, arms crossed . Her eyebrows furrowed in anger as she lunged forwards towards him while grouching back, "who would be attracted to..."

She was cut off by his hands that pulled her into an embrace, his lips pressed tenderly against her cheek as he nuzzled her face. Inuyasha held her close, his eye's close,as he rolled his head and gently sniffed her hair.

Kagome froze in shock,unable to move as he embraced her,then quickly tossed her to the ground.

She looked up at him and met his gaze, he shrugged his shoulders and smiled," you wanted to be held by me like this right?" he asked as he gazed out at her from the corner of his eyes.

"You?" She blinked slowly then continued,"Are you really,Inuyasha Takahashi?

He turned around and began to walk a couple paces, but then stopped to turn address her once more.

"You're cute when you are surprised," He commented with his eyes gently closed, he opened his eyes once more as he turned around to walk away.

_He's playing with me! How frustrating! This psychotic worthless Bastard! _

Her eyes narrowed in rage as she stared at him retreat.

_I don't even want to think that I like him! _

Che closed her eyes and rolled her head down as her thoughts raced in her head.

_I am so absorbed by his sun kissed marble eyes, I cannot even breath, _

_but..._

She turned her eyes upwards and stared at the picture of Kikyo,before she turned around and walked home.

Before she reached her front steps, her cell phone rang in her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?" Sango asked, " Hello?" Kagome?"

"Yes,Sango,it's me, how are you? I'm sorry I forgot to return your dress?" Kagome replied,

"Oh, OH! Yes, the dress, well, why don't you. OUCH! SHIPPO! " Sango yelled into the phone,

"Shippo? Huh? " Kagome questioned in bewilderment,

"Oh nothing,yes the dress, why don't you, uh, GET DOWN FROM THERE NOW , Don't touch that! " ,Sango screamed as she dropped the phone.

Kagome heard a crash and then a prompt loud squeal and a loud boom, then footsteps patter up to the phone and she heard Sango's voice panting,

"Kag,**pant pant pant**,go,**pant pant pant**,me,**pant pant,** just, bring,**pant pant**, dress over,**pant**,now,**pant**_,_ you spend night here,**pant pan**_t_,help me,**pant pan_t._**..click" The line went dead as Kagome peered down at her screen.

_That's odd, Well I'll just head over there, spending the night away from home sounds like a good idea. Plus it sounded like she was having some trouble of some sort. _

Kagome was lost in her thoughts as she strolled up to Sango's house and knocked on the door.

Loud footsteps thudded and the door swung open. She was greeted by a small boy with orange hair and turquoise eyes that shone up at her.

"Who the fuck are you? Are you that crazy bitch's reinforcements?" the small demon boy cursed to her while he pointed an accusing finger. Kagome's mouth twisted from shock to rage at the little child's rude tone and audacity.

"Excuse me? Just who exactly are you,and what right do you have to talk to me like that you little punk!" Kagome snapped at him a she crossed her arms under her bosom.

"I'm staying here," he replied as he nonchalantly brushed his fingers against his collar,"Name's Shippo, I'm guessing your the one she was attempting to talk to, Kagome ?" He asked her.

"Yeah, My name is Kagome,Where is..." She was interrupted by a loud,

**THUMP**

Shippo's eyes went wide as he looked around in fear.

**THUMP**

He peered behind the door and was greeted by a

**"M mph! MmmMm!"**

**Thump Thump Thump Thump **

He squealed and dashed behind Kagome's hair,

"Hey! What the!What on earth is that noise! What is going on here!" Kagome yelled as she attempted to pry Shippo off her head.

**Thump**

"If she catches me, She'll kill me this time for sure!" he squeaked as he transformed into a hairpin and nested himself in Kagome's hair.

**CRASH,**

Kagome's mouth dropped open as she was greeted by the site of her best friend,tied to a chair, covered in rope from neck to ankles like a mummy, complete with dirty sock strapped inside her mouth. The look of relief on Sango's face caused Kagome's legs to kick into gear as she rushed forward to untie her friend.

"Oh my god! Sango! What the hell happened to you! What is all this? Is that a dirty sock?" Kagome questioned her, as she untied the gag and pulled it out of her mouth.

**Gasp!**

Sango coughed and breathed in deeply, as she hocked a massive wad of lint filled spit on the ground.

" Oh Kami! I need some Aquafresh! " Sango cried out while she spat out out more fuzz.

Kagome unwrapped Sango, as Sango peered around, "Where is he, Ooh when I find him, I'm going to stuff him and make a new pillow, little brat, you know how hard it is to fend off a demonic child while roped to a chair?" Sango asked out loud

"Him?Demonic Child? That kid roped you to this chair?"Kagome asked as she pulled the remainder of the ropes off of Sango.

Sango stood up and brushed her pants off.

"Yes, I brought the little punk home with me the other night, my parents love him now, they think he's an angel," She continued with a look of murder on her face as her lip twitched," But the little monster was mine to babysit tonight, damn tricky fox demons!" Sango cried out. "I was getting ready for bed too, I didn't have anything to cut the ropes with, thank god you made it here Kagome, Can you stay the night? Please!?" Sango gushed as she blinked up at her with her hands clasped out in front of her.

"Looks like we both could use it ,huh?" Kagome replied before she added ," Oh,! And here!" she exclaimed as she pulled the hair pin out and set it in Sango's hand. A pop sounded out as Shippo transformed back into a Fox child. His attempted escape was thwarted as Sango plucked him up by his tail and brought him to eye level.

"Just where, do you,think, you , are going?" She asked him slowly with a look that didn't bode well for the little fox.

"Uh, Calm down Sango, I don't think you should punish him while you are thinking so irrationally, maybe you should um, wait, and um, and uh, have some tea with me, yeah! You should wait and have some tea with me, and then think about what you should do." Kagome giggled out nervously while tapping her index fingers together.

Sango's eyes lit up at as the wheels started turning at Kagome's suggestion. "yes," she murmured slowly while putting Shippo down before she turned around,"Yes, that's a good idea, I should take time," she murmured as she shot Shippo a heated glare, "to think about what exactly **is** a **suitable** **punishment** shouldn't I?" she commented as she looked at the ceiling with a sick and twisted smile. She shook her head and slowly turned around and smiled at Kagome and Shippo.

"Tea anyone?" She asked in sickeningly sweet tone.

Shippo and Kagome's bodies moved a step back in fear of Sango's sudden change in behavior.

"Whoa, scary!" Kagome commented, as Shippo adamantly agreed.

" I think I liked her better angry than being impassive, this is terrifying! What have you done!" Shippo squeaked at her in fear.

"Hey! Don't blame me! Your the bad spoiled brat that bit the hand that fed you!" Kagome yelled back at him as she whacked him on the head.

"I'm not a dog! I'm a fox! That saying only applies for dogs!" Shippo screeched,

"Oh stop whining already!" Kagome yelled back as she whacked him on the head again.

"Lets go drink some of Sango's special tea," Kagome giggled out as she narrowed her sparkling mischievous gaze down at Shippo.

"No way! I'll never wake up if I drink whatever she fixes me!" Shippo replied while he shook his head side to side.

"She wouldn't drug a child if that's what you're thinking!" Kagome yelled in her friends defense.

"I'm not saying that she would! I'm just saying that if her bad mood,or her anger to me affects her tea, It could be curtains for me,and I got to look out for number one." Shippo stated,"Later Kagome!" He chirped as he vanished with a Pop.

Sango popped her head out of the kitchen and called for Kagome, "Hey Kagome, tea's almost ready, did the runt go decide to hide in fear yet? " Sango questioned as she searched through cabinets for teacups.

"yeah, he vanished into thin air, weird!" Kagome stated as she sat down and gazed up at her friend preparing a cup of tea for her.

"Wow! Kanro tea! You didn't have to brew this just for me! I mean it is just me after all Sango!" Kagome exclaimed. She took a sip of the perfectly prepared cup of naturally sweet green tea Sango placed in front of her.

"Oh I know you like it, so I keep it stocked for when you visit, I love to sit and have girl talk with you while we share a pot of Kanro tea." Sango commented as she grabbed her cup and took a seat across from Kagome.

The girls relayed their horrible days to each other as they sat together and drank tea until it was time for bed. Sango took Kagome's uniform and tossed it in the washer while they prepared for bed, setting it to dry as they slept so Kagome could have a fresh uniform in the morning.

_It feels nice to have companionship like this, it would have been lonely all in my room, thinking about how horrible today was alone,_

Kagome thought as she drifted off to sleep listening to Sango's light snores.

The next day at school Kagome sat in her desk as she listened to the trendy girls gush over a magazine.

"Oh my god look at Kikyo!" Arinara-san exclaimed.

"Oh she is so gorgeous, I want to be like her!" Asai-san stated, "Not like that girl over there," She commented as she rested her hand on her palm and glared in Kagome's direction. Arinara, and Touran turned their gazes and glared at her along with Asai and then they promptly turned their gazed back to their magazine.

"Oh my god this outfit is so cute!" Asai-san squealed.

Kagome walked down the hallway, hands behind her back, lost in her thoughts.

_Stupid girls! I'm the one that understands it the most!!_

She thought as someone familiar brushed by her shoulder walking the opposite direction

_hey, Wait a minute, wasn't that..?_

She abruptly turned around and yelled out , "Hey! Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped walking with a twitch in his step at her voice. He turned around slowly and gazed at her.

"Oh my Kami what happened to you!" she questioned as her jaw dropped down and her eyes dilated.

He turned back around quickly and grumbled ," I didn't do it because of you! Don't be so full of yourself! I just thought I would try out an image change."

Kagome walked up to him and peered at his short boy cut hair.

"Don't misunderstand this for having anything to do with you!" He barked at her as his claws stabbed into his palm.

"Wow, it looks pretty good" Kagome commented as she rotated her head to view his haircut.

His eyes radiated with joy,the angry vain that throbbed on his forehead diffused as the anger rushed out of him.

"Really? Well of course," He gushed proudly," hah,hah,hah," He chuckled while he ran his claw through his short hair. "it took five straight hours to find a spell strong enough to keep it from growing to it's allotted length."

_**Oh?A spell was it? Well I don't like short hair, See if you can find a spell to counter this. You shame me by cutting my beautiful hair for some human!  
**_

Sesshomaru's beast ranted as Sesshomaru tried his best to ignore his complaints. As if on cue, his hair started growing slowly, it crept down past his chin. His eyes narrowed in shock and anger as he grabbed a mirror and viewed his hair growing out.

"That no good hairdresser, she's gonna pay for this!" he growled out as his hair continued to grow past his pectoral muscles.

_**Yes blame it on the hairdresser. You'll never admit to yourself or even me for that matter, that you loved the long hair, Pompous asshole. **_His beast grumbled at him.

Kagome put her fist to her mouth in an attempt to suppress the giggles that threatened to pour out.

She couldn't hold in her laughter at the sight of Sesshomaru as he viewed himself in a mirror with a face contorted with rage

"Girl! Stop laughing!" he commanded her as he clenched his fists in front of him.

At his request, Kagome burst with a gut pounding giggle at the expression on his face.

"Sesshomaru! This is where you are!" Bankotsu called out as he jogged towards them,

Kagome and Sesshomaru's faces went blank as they turned to greet Bankotsu and Naraku.

"Kikyo just came back," Naraku added as he stepped next to Bankotsu.

Kagome felt as if she was kicked in the gut as her eyes flew wide open. She turned around raced off after the boys left.

_Kikyo Toudou came back!_

She raced towards the front of the school, her legs pumped her to run as fast as she could.

_She came back from France!. _

Inuyasha stared into Kikyo's eyes as he murmured,"Kikyo."

"Inu," Kikyo softly replied with a smile as she gently brushed a hair out of her face.

His face broke out in a warm smile as she ran to him, her long hair flowing behind her like a blanket in the wind. She jumped up as Inuyasha's arms grabbed her and embraced her.

"I wanted to see you so badly!" Kikyo exclaimed as she held Inuyasha tightly.

Inuyasha bent down and nuzzled his nose in her hair. Kikyo looked up and gazed into Inuyasha's eyes as they slowly locked lips for a sweet memorable kiss.

Kagome entered the walkway and looked down, she froze as she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo embrace , then they kissed eachother with passion and fervor. Her heart plummeted into her stomach and her eyes were glued open in shock as she stepped back slowly.

**!!REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Authors note**: Any thoughts on who should be Kagome's nerdy friend from way back? New chapter should be out soon,I hope you liked this chapter,here are also some things you can get a heads up about, or it might just answer some questions you had floating around in your head about what direction this story is going.

**1**.No happy beast for Sesshomaru, In a lot of fan fictions I see that Sesshomaru's beast always seems to fall madly in love with her,while his more rational side doesn't. That still baffles me, I mean if it's his "Demonic" side( he still is technically an evil spirit!), shouldn't it be against Kagome? So, needless to say, in this fiction, it will take a long time for Sesshomaru's "beast" to be "smitten" over Kagome(it's possible, anything is possible if you work at it)like his conscious side will be,I don't consider it a different part of him entirely, I consider it a portion of his personality.

**2**.No Kikyo bashing, I really have enjoyed a lot of stories that have Kikyo bashing, but the truth is for this one it isn't what I want. For her character it wouldn't work in this fiction, plus I like Kikyo, yes I'm one of those.

**3**.No magical I live forever blood. If I decide to extend her life for some reason(Which I probably wont, I like her humanity), I will go very sci-fi with it, I don't like the typical cliche stuff when it comes to something as complicated as living forever, it can really poop up a great story.

**4**.She wont fall madly in love with Sesshomaru just because he bats an eyelash for her, I do love myself some of those fictions, but that's not this story.

**5**..No one woman Kagome show, or one man Sesshomaru show happening here(I love action but not to that extreme). Even though Kagome's a priestess, she's still human and vulnerable, she still has weaknesses, and most of all she doesn't like to hurt living beings unless they hurt her first,even if they hurt her first at times(in this fiction). Sesshomaru is an "all powerful demon" But he isn't a God, so, needless to say, it wont be a one person show, I like the "friends helping you out in need" cheesy shit.

**6**.Naraku is not evil in this fiction, neither is Bankotsu, I honestly thought about using Miroku and another character as D4, but thanks to that suggestion I realized that they work a lot better in this. I really don't think there are enough fictions with Naraku and Bankotsu in them.There will be an enemy, it isn't Naraku or Bankotsu.

**7**.No Kagome is a demon with miko powers, that's not for this fic, I have a very good idea concerning that and another fiction I want to write after I complete this one, but like I said earlier, when I do get to that, it will be very sci- fi.

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'D LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK! **


End file.
